Finding a way
by kimmi-kub89
Summary: ok so i wasn't sure about this but read and tell me what you think, it will get better :   Sam/oc when one of McKinley's already existing students puts her hand up for Glee, things start getting interesting...
1. Chapter 1

Finding a way.

Chapter one

There was a change in the air at McKinley high school and the school could feel it. There seemed to have been a shift in the gravity of how things flowed. The schools only openly gay student, Kurt Hummel had transferred to the Dalton Academy, Dave Karofsky had been suspended for bullying Kurt, the Cheerios who were tipped to win there sixth national championship not only lost the championship, but they also lost three of their main cheerleaders and the football team had finally broken their drought and won their championship game as well as enlisted a boy in a wheel chair to play for them. It wasn't these things that really shook up the social bindings we have at McKinley, it was the fact that so many of the popular kids were choosing to be apart or the New Directions, McKinley's Glee club.

Joining the likes of Glee club had been social suicide since I had been at this school, but now that they had won two sectional competitions in a row and the addition of some popular new members, their reputation was on the rise. Don't get me wrong, you still got slushied for being in Glee, but it wasn't social suicide anymore.

In the last year and a half we had seen the change clearly. The football team's quarter back Finn Hudson had broken up with his head cheerleader girlfriend for the Gleek Rachel Berry. The Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader gets pregnant and dumped from the squad. It was kind of like a trip in to the twilight zone.

So I'm Amy by the way. I'm what you would call a silent achiever at McKinley. I've made it a habit to stay away from confrontation and in return people usually don't even know I'm there and that has stopped me from getting slushied and thrown in a dumpster.

I'm not a nerd if that's what you're thinking. I have dark brown hair that sits just below my shoulders, which is a contrast to my light green eyes. I would not say I was a tall person since I'm only 5'2 and believe it or not in my spare time I like to lock myself in my room and sing my heart out.

It is that exact reason why when I heard that the New Directions were short a member, I signed my name up for the auditions.

I guess there were other reasons too, like the fact that quite a few of the football team sang in Glee and I was sick of sitting back in the shadows.

I didn't expect to be giving a staring roll or anything, but I didn't mind the idea of singing with a group of people having fun.

So here I was sitting in the back of the choir room waiting for the Glee club to enter so I could try out.

One by one the Glee kids made there way into the Choir room and not one of them had even noticed me sitting there. I watched as Quinn came in with her new Football playing boyfriend Sam. Artie wheeled himself into the room with his girlfriend Brittany on his lap. The Asians Mike and Tina spun there way to their seats. Puck also known as Noah Puckerman and Santana had stopped making out long enough so they could walk into the room without hitting anything, but the moment they sat they started up again. I was surprised when Rachel and Finn walked in separately. Rachel sat on one side of the room with Mercedes, while Finn sat next to me. I didn't expect him to say anything to me; I figured he probably wouldn't even notice me sitting there. So it surprised me a lot when as soon as he sat down he looked directly at me.

"Hey are you here for the auditions?" he asked.

"Yeah I am" I replied.

He smiled down at me. It was the first time that I actually realized how tall Finn really was. Even as we were sitting he still towered over me.

"That's cool, I'm Finn by the way" he held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Amy" I said shaking his hand.

"So are you like new here?" Finn asked.

I had been waiting for that question to come along. I mean why wouldn't he think I was a new kid, Miss Sylvester asks me the same thing every time she walks past me in the hall ways.

"Actually no I'm not" I told him, "we've actually been in the same Spanish class for the last two years".

Finn looked a little confused and then a little shocked. He kept on rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say.

"Geez my bad" he said finally.

Well things got a little awkward after that. I was happy when Mr. Shuester walked into the room and called everyone to attention.

"Ok guys, so this week's lesson is going to be about us. I want all of you to pick a song that best describes our glee club and what we have been through".

Mr. Shue started writing something's up on the board as the class began to chatter amongst themselves. I raised my hand hoping to get Mr. Shuester attention, but he kept on writing on the board. I put my hand back down and figured he would eventfully see me there, at least I hoped he would.

I jumped up out of my seat a little when Finn called out to Mr. Shue.

"Hey Mr. Shue, Amy is here to try out for glee" he yelled over the top of everyone.

I looked up at him confused, but he just smiled down at me. The entire room went silent and every head turned to look at me. I had never had so many eyes on me at the same time, it was a little unnerving.

"That's great", Mr. Shue smiled, "do you have a song picked out for us?"

I nodded and made my way to the front of the room. I could feel everyone watch me the entire way. When I got to the front I turned and face everyone.

"Hi I'm Amy Johnson and I'm going to sing 'happiness' by Alexis Jordan".

I looked over at Mr. Shue and when he nodded I began to sing.

"Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm

I gotta turn this car around  
I never should have left you there  
Boy this traffic is making me sick  
Boy I can't wait to have you near

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
See what your bringing me boy is priceless  
I gotta be out of my mind not to try this

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you  
Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you

Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm

Boy I need to say what's in my heart  
I was scared but I'll do my part  
I came back to tell you face to face  
So what we have won't go to waste

I gotta hurry hurry hurry  
Now quick quick quick  
Just step on the gas cause I don't wanna miss this  
This opportunity will only come once in my life, my life Yeah

Sorry sorry sorry I'm coming down to fix this  
You should know how I feel I know I got you twisted  
See what your bringing me boy is priceless  
I gotta be out of my mind not to try this

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you  
Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you

The things that you can give to me  
I can feel it when your holding me close  
You're like your one of the world wonders  
I know I'm going under  
Come see that I'm ready for this  
And you're so good for me  
You're my true joy  
You make me wanna say

Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm

Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you  
Through strength I found love  
In time I found myself in happiness with you"

The room began to clap as I finished. I was so nervous that they wouldn't like me and I didn't wanna make a fool out of myself. I looked over at Mr. Shue and waited for him to say something.

"So let me be the first to welcome you to the New Directions" he said as he patted me on the back.

I sighed in relief and returned to my seat next to Finn.

"Congrats, that was great" he smiled.

"It was ok I guess" I blushed.

I had never had anyone compliment my singing before, but then again I had never sung in front of anyone before either.

"You need to give yourself more credit" he laughed.

"So do you have any ideas for the assignment? I asked him.

I had no idea since I really didn't know what the glee club had been through. I had only been watching from the outside.

"There are so many things I could sing about, I guess I just gotta pick one" he replied.

Finn got up and walked over to Artie while Mr. Shue came over and sat down next to me.

"So I just thought id let you know that you don't have to stick to this weeks task, but I would like you to give another performance some time this week" he explained.

"That's cool Mr. Shue, I'm sure I can come up with something"

He nodded and walked over to Rachel who had been bouncing up and down waiting for him. She was kind of annoying. I sat back and pulled my iPod out of my bag. I started flicking through my music trying to find something that I could sing about. I had a few songs in mind.

When the bell rang, I put my iPod away and walked toward the door.

"Hey Amy" I heard Finn call.

I turned around and waited for him to walk over.

"Mind if I walk with you to Spanish, since now I know we have the same class" he chuckled.

"Sure, why not"

We walked to the lockers and then continued on to our Spanish class. I took my usual seat next to Brittany. She wasn't the brightest cookie in the jar that was for sure. Finn sat up the back with Puck, I could see them whispering about something, but I really didn't want to know what.

"You sing really good" Brittany said looking at me for the first time and not copying my answers.

"Thanks "I smiled.

"So are you and Finn dating?" she asked playing with her hair.

"Ummm definitely not" I laughed.

"Oh ok cos Rachel was telling Mercedes that you weren't any competition anyway"

"Ok then, well good for Rachel" I muttered.

I wasn't annoyed at the fact that she thought Finn and I were dating, I was annoyed at Rachel. She was making assumptions and she didn't even know me.

It wasn't as if I liked Finn in the way. He was sweet and all but he just wasn't the kind of guy I usually liked. Brittany didn't talk much after that, unless it was something she needed help with and that was quite a lot.

Mr. Shue was a pretty good Spanish teacher, but I think he would have made a better music teacher.

After class Finn walked me to my locker again, but we didn't have the same classes this time. He walked off with Puck to English and I walked over to Math's.

When lunch came around I sat in my usual spot on the floor in front of my locker and ate. I was reading the book we were given in History when I felt someone sit down beside me.

"You can come and sit with us if you like"

I looked over to see Quinn sitting next to me, watching me read.

"Umm sure sounds good" I said as I stood up.

"Its Amy right?" she asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Yup and your Quinn" I smiled.

She nodded and smiled back. She led me over to a table in the back of the cafeteria where all of the Glee club was sitting, minus Rachel. I assumed she was off rehearsing somewhere. Quinn sat down next to Sam and I sat on the other side of Quinn.

"Hey new girl" Santana smirked.

"I'm not new though" I told her.

"Well I haven't seen you before, so your new girl" she said as a matter of fact before starting up a conversation with the others.

I sat and listened to them talking about the gossip going around school. Turned out I had missed out on a lot. Like Finn sleeping with Santana and Rachel cheating on him with Puck to get him back, so they broke up. I mean I knew Santana got around, but I didn't know with Finn.

They also had a lot of complaining to vent about Rachel. I guess I wasn't the only one who was annoyed by her. I actually had some fun at lunch listening to them.

I found my day going faster because I actually had people to talk to. I found at least one or more of the glee clubbers were in my classes. I was actually sad when the final bell rang.

As I walked home I flicked through the songs I had chosen as possible songs to sing for the task. By the time I had made it to my house, my mind was made up. Mum's car wasn't out the front so I knew she was going to be working late. I went inside and plugged my iPod into the stereo and started practicing.

The next morning I was the first one in the choir room again. I was hoping to be able to sing my song first, that's how excited I was. Slowly the other glee kids started arriving too.

"Morning Amy" Finn greeted me as he took his seat.

"Morning Finn" I smiled.

"Someone is happy this morning" Quinn smiled as she sat on my other side.

"Just excited to be able to sing again" I confessed.

"Maybe you should have joined Glee ages ago" she laughed.

When everyone was seated and Mr. Shue had arrived Finn stood up and made an announcement.

"So Valentines Day is coming up and this year I'm going to run a kissing booth to raise money for us, the glee club" he said.

There was a mixed reaction from the class, some were for the idea and others were strongly against it. I didn't see what the big deal was about, after all the money would be going to getting the glee club to regionals.

"I dunno, I've kissed Finn and I gotta say it is not worth a buck" Santana boasted.

"There is no need to be such a buzz kill" I shot at her.

"I'm sorry no one spoke to you new girl" she snarled.

"Santana lay off" Quinn snapped.

"GUYS!" Mr. Shue yelled, "Knock it off"

Finn sat back down and we went on with the class. Mr. Shue shook his head at us; I could see things getting a little frustrating for him.

"Ok so do I have any volunteers to go first for this week's task?"

Two hands shot up straight away. One was mine and the other one was Rachel's, which surprised no one.

"Ok Amy the floor is all yours" he smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Wait Mr. Shue that's not fair, my hand was clearly raised first" Rachel protested.

"I think it's very fair" Mercedes disagreed.

"Yeah it's her first week of glee and you always go first" Quinn added.

I was a little surprised that Quinn was standing up for me so much. When she was a cheerio, she had actually pushed me to the ground one day and didn't even realize. I was seeing a different side of her than what I had expected.

"That's only because my talent out shines the rest of this room" she argued, "and that is hardly my fault".

"Fine goes first Rachel" I didn't want to be the cause of an argument in my first week.

"No Amy, you will go first and Rachel will wait" Mr. Shue said angrily.

Rachel sat back down and huffed loudly enough for us all to hear. If you asked me she was turning out to be a real brat. I tried ignoring her muttered insults and got my stuff ready.

"Ok so as you know this task is about you guys and in only two days I have seen how awesome some of you guys can be, so I dedicate this to you"

I giggled a little as Brittany awed at me. I looked over at the band and nodded.

"Right, right, turn off the lights  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight  
what's the dealio?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangster  
don't be fancy, just get dancy  
why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
what part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!" 

By the end of the song I had most of the room up and dancing with me and I had to admit it was a lot of fun. I high fived Finn and sat back down.

"Thanks for that" Mr. Shue smiled.

We didn't have time in the end for Rachel's performance and she wasn't very amused. I walked with Quinn to our next class. I was really starting to like Quinn and I think the feeling was mutual.

"Hey thanks for sticking up for me earlier" I thanked her.

"Its ok, Man hands needs to be put back into place once in a while", she smiled.

I wasn't sure what was with the whole 'man hands' comment, but I was more than sure it was about Rachel. I could understand Quinn's hostility towards Rachel, after all Rachel was the one that told Finn that the baby was really Puck's.

"Anyway pass me your phone" Quinn held out her hand.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She typed something in and handed it back to me.

"There that's my number if you ever wanna talk" she smiled.

"Cool, thanks heaps"

I typed a message and sent it to Quinn's phone. She pulled her phone out of her bag and saved my number too. The strange thing was, this probably never would have happened if she was still a Cheerio.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Finn=bold, **_Amy=italics_

My first week of glee was pretty good, I was very pleased that I had evaded the illusive slushie facial the glee kids had warned me about. Quinn, Finn, Sam and I had become pretty good friends, while Rachel treated me like the plague not that I really cared.

I met Finn at his locker in the morning and we walked to the choir room together. We sat next to Quinn and Sam and talked about our weekend. Sam laughed at Finn as he told him he had been beaten in Call of Duty by a thirteen year old kid from Australia.

Quinn and I talked about having a girl's night in and inviting all the glee girls minus Rachel and Santana of course. I wanted to invite Kurt as well. Since I began hanging around Finn, I had met Kurt on a couple of occasions and I really liked him a lot. Quinn had no objections to inviting Kurt.

So Valentines Day was at the end of the week which meant Finn was starting his kissing booth this week. There was still a lot of controversy coming with that. I could feel the tension not only between Finn and Rachel, but surprisingly Finn and Quinn. I assumed she might feel awkward about the whole kissing thing, but she didn't have to participate in it.

"So are you going to donate money to glee?" Finn asked me raising one eyebrow.

"I'll give you money Finn, but I'm not kissing you" I laughed at him.

"Why not?" he asked a little hurt.

"Because you're my friend and that would be weird" I smiled.

"I guess" he shrugged.

Mr. Shue entered the room and got straight to work. We watched as he wrote on the board the words we all knew were coming.

"Ok guys this week we your assignment is 'love songs'".

The room filled with whispered chatter as everyone tried to decide what songs they would perform. Most of the room seemed excited and keen and then there was me.

I had no idea what to sing; after all I had never had a boyfriend let alone been in love. So I raised my hand to ask Mr. Shue if I could do something different.

"What's up Amy?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Shue I was wondering if our love song had to be about a person?"

The class looked at me weirdly not that I hadn't expected it; it was a strange question to be asking after all.

"Well no not necessarily" he replied, "why do you ask?"

"I guess because I have never been in love so I don't know what it feels like" I explained.

"Seriously new girl, that's a little sad" Santana laughed.

"For the last time stop calling me new girl and excuse me for having some self respect" I snapped at her.

"Oh she did not just call me a slut!" Puck held Santana back as she tried to get to me.

"Can't you hear Santana, she said you had no self respect, but I guess slut is a better term for you" Quinn shot at her.

"No one asked you preggers" she sneered.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, why do you have to put everyone down all the time" Tina added.

"I do not" she huffed.

"Dude you never have anything nice to say about anyone other than yourself"

"Fine" she snapped before leaving the room, but not before giving us her best death stare.

Mr. Shue looked at us all a little disappointed, but even he couldn't deny that Santana was a bitch.

The club went back to their talks about there songs. I sat back and thought to myself. That was until I was interrupted by Finn.

"Do you want to pair up and do the assignment together?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" I smiled at him.

What did I have to lose, Finn had a better idea about love than what I did that was for sure. Finn took my IPod from my hands and started searching through my songs. He looked at me strangely.

"How can you not know what love feels like, when you have so many love songs on here?" he asked.

"Just because I have never experienced love doesn't mean I don't like listening to people who have" I explained.

Finn shrugged it off and went back to picking a song. When the bell rang I walked to Spanish with Finn like always. We walked past Santana crying in the hall way being comforted by Brittany, it made me wonder if Santana had a heart in there after all.

Classes went by with out a hitch and before I knew it lunch was finally upon us. I made my way to the cafeteria, but was stopped by a massive line blocking the corridor. I looked cautiously towards the end of the line to see what was going on.

I laughed a little when I saw Finn's kissing booth at the very end of the line. I walked down to where the booth was and cleared my throat a little to get Finn's attention away from the cheerio he was making out with.

"Oh hey Amy" Finn smiled.

"So I see business is good then" I chuckled.

"Yeah, not bad for the first day, so are you here to kiss the quarter back?" he smirked.

"No I'm here to find out why I can't get to the cafeteria" I smirked back.

"Huh?" he asked

"Finn your line is blocking half the hallway" I laughed.

"Oh, my bad" he laughed along with me.

"So you going to take a break for lunch?" I asked.

He answered my question by flipping the open sign to its closed side and picking up his bag off the floor. There were a few defeated sighs coming from the girls who had lined up. Finn and I walked in to the cafeteria and sat down with the others.

Santana was missing, which after this morning's event didn't surprise me. Quinn and I ran the Girls night past everyone and they all agreed to come. We decided we would have it at my house seeming my mum worked the night shift and she preferred that I had some one there with me.

Mum and I had a pretty good relationship, she wasn't only my mother, but she was also my friend. My dad on the other hand had up and left us as soon as he found out mum was pregnant. He didn't want to be trapped in Lima Ohio for the rest of his life, at least that's what he told her.

We didn't talk about my dad and that was perfectly fine with me. Mum was all I needed to get through my life, even if she was a little over protective sometimes.

The girls chatted excitedly about the up coming Friday night, while the boys talked about their football game that was that weekend. When the bell went we all headed back off to class.

"Hey Amy?" Finn called from behind me.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He jogged over and walked to class with me.

"So do you want to come over to my house this afternoon and work on the glee assignment?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, it will give me a chance to invite Kurt to our girl's night" I agreed.

"Cool I'll meet you at your locker" he said as he left me at my classroom.

I nodded and walked into the room. I sat down in my usual seat and pulled out my books. I pulled out my phone and messaged my mum letting her know where I was going to be after school so she didn't freak out when I didn't come home.

The chair moved beside me as I put my phone away. I looked up to see Sam sitting next to me. I was surprised since he usually sat up the back with Artie.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he smiled as he asked.

"Of course not" I smiled back.

He started unpacking his things. It was nice to not be sitting next to Jacob Ben Israel for a change. That guy was beyond creepy and he would always find an excuse to touch me, it really grossed me out.

"So Sam I know all about Quinn and Finn, but almost nothing about you" I stated as he finished unpacking.

"I could say the same about you" he chuckled.

"I guess", I laughed, "so tell me something about yourself"

He thought to himself for a little while before he answered.

"Well I like football and comics and I've watched the movie Avatar about six times" he blushed a little at the last thing.

"Hey that's cool I loved that movie" I nudged him.

He seemed to relax a little more after that. We talked about different things and found out us both thought the original batman with out bat girl was the best.

Sam was a pretty cool and I found myself really enjoying his company, maybe a little more than I should. It was different from how I liked Finn. With Finn he was more like the big brother I never had, where with Sam it was something different and I was sure why.

When the bell went I said goodbye to Sam and made my way to the lockers to meet Finn. He was already waiting for me when I got there.

"Hey ready to go?" he asked.

"You bet" I smiled.

He led me over to his car in the parking lot. We both threw our bags in the back and I jumped in the passenger's seat while he got in the drivers seat.

Finn's house wasn't too far from the school. When we arrived I saw Kurt and another boy getting out of Kurt's truck.

"Hi Kurt" I said running over to give him a hug.

"Hi how are you?" he asked returning the hug.

"I'm great" I smiled, "I'm glad you're here I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come hang out with me and the girls this weekend"

"I don't know" he hesitated.

"I promise you there will be no Rachel and no Santana" I smiled.

"Well in that case count me in" he chuckled.

We walked over to where Finn was talking to the boy that had come with Kurt.

"So Kurt who is your friend there?" the random boy asked.

"Oh how rude of me, Amy this is Blaine and Blain this is Amy" he introduced us.

I shook Blaine's hand and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled back politely.

We all made our way into the house and then went our separate ways. Kurt and Blaine went upstairs to Kurt's room, while Finn and I went down to the basement which I learned was Finn's room.

It was as messy as I had expected from a boys room. He tossed his bag to one side and sat down on the bed. I sat on the computer chair next to his desk.

"So do you have any song ideas?" I asked him.

"Yeah I have one that I want to run by you" he replied, "follow my lead"

"**I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan  
though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
it's in our nature to forget what matters"**

"_How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them"_

"**It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
and it's always getting better  
It's gonna take some time to get it right"**

"_**Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love"**_

There was a pause after we finished the first verse. It was a nice song and I really liked it.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I like it" I replied.

We both agreed that this was going to be the song we did. We practiced a little more and when we were happy with how things were going we went back upstairs to see what the others were doing.

Finn's mum was home now and busy making dinner in the kitchen. Finn took me in to introduce me to her.

"Mum this is Amy" he said to his mum.

"It's nice to meet Amy, but please call me Carole" she smiled sweetly.

"What ya making mum?" Finn asked looking past his mum to see what she was making.

"I'm making lasagna, did you want to stay for dinner Amy?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but my mum has dinner already made at home" I thanked her for the offer.

I looked over at the clock that was on the wall and realized I really should be getting home. I walked back down to Finn's room to get my bag and then he drove me home.

When I got home I walked into the Kitchen and noticed the note on the fridge. I read it to see that mum had been called into work again. She wasn't going to turn down shifts especially since she was the only income we had.

I sighed and pulled some two minute noodles out of the cupboard. While I waited for them to cook, I turned on the computer and signed on to the messenger.

It hadn't even been turned on for 2 minutes when the first message popped up on the screen. I forgot about the noodles and sat down at the desk.

Quinnerella: hey Amy did you talk to Kurt today?

Amazing Amy: yeah he is totally in

Quinnerella: awesome, it's totally going to be awesome

Amazing Amy: I know right lol

Quinn went quiet after that, so I took the opportunity to go and get my food. I was disappointed when I found that my noodles had gone soggy, but my mum would have killed me for wasting them.

After I finished eating I went back over to the computer to start on one of the many assignments I had accumulated since the beginning of the term when another message popped up.

Samtastic: hey Amy, Quinn gave me your email I hope you don't mind

I really hadn't expected a message from Sam. Quinn had asked me earlier that day if she could give him my email and it was fine with me, but I really hadn't expected him to use it.

Amazing Amy:  it's cool Sam, nice nickname by the way lol

Samtastic: yeah it's pretty cool :P so what you up to?

Amazing Amy: nothing too much, just assignments :s

Samtastic: ouch yeah I know the feeling.

The conversation went on into the night and before I realized it was past midnight. I said goodnight to Sam and cleaned up my mess before getting ready for bed.

When I got up the next morning I cursed Sam for keeping me up. I was ridiculously tired and I was not a morning person. I went about my routine as usual, just making it to school before the bell.

I found it hard getting to my locker because of the line that had formed again leading up to the kissing booth. If I wasn't already in a bad mood then this sent me a little over the edge.

I pushed my way through the giggling line of girls and made my way to the front of the line to find Finn, not without receiving quite a few glares on the way down. When I got to the end I found Finn talking awkwardly with Rachel. I cleared my throat a little so they knew I was there.

Rachel looked at me and rolled her eyes before walking away. I watched and shook my head. I hoped one day she would learn that the world didn't revolve around her, but maybe that was wishful thinking.

"Hey Amy what's wrong?" Finn broke the silence.

"Well you see this line?" I pointed at the line and Finn nodded, "well it is currently preventing me from reaching my locker"

"Gee sorry, I guess it got a little backed up after Rachel" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You think" I sighed.

Finn closed up the booth and walked with me to the Choir room. He was lucky he was my friend or I think I might have snapped a little at him.

"So have you changed your mind about kissing me yet?" Finn asked winking at me.

"The answer is still no Finn" I couldn't help but smile at him.

We walked into the room and found Quinn and Sam having a bit of a disagreement.

"Fine Sam I'll kiss him, happy?" Quinn threw her arms in the air.

They dropped what ever it was after they saw we had entered the room. I smiled at Sam and sat down next to Quinn. I asked if she wanted to talk, but she politely declined for now, she said she would talk to me about it when certain people weren't around.

I let the subject drop and we talked about what movies we would hire for the weekend. When Glee had finished I walked with Quinn to the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her.

"I guess so, its just Sam can be so frustrating sometimes" she sighed.

"Care to elaborate?" I smiled.

"Well so I told him I didn't want to kiss Finn at the kissing booth and he asked why not so I told him I didn't think it would be appropriate" she explained.

"Makes sense to me, it's the same reason I don't want to kiss him"

"I know, but he said if I didn't have any feelings for him then why would it be inappropriate, so I said fine I'll kiss him" she finished.

She stared intently at herself in the mirror like she was trying to decide whether or not she was doing the right thing.

"You really don't want to do you?" it was written all over her face.

"No I don't, but I also don't want things to be weird between Sam and me"

I thought long and hard about what I was about to suggest. Quinn had become a really good friend to me and I didn't like seeing her so confused.

"Ok so would it make it easier if we both kissed him?" I asked.

She looked over at me and thought about what I had said. She sighed a little and nodded.

"Yes it would, but only if you want to do it"

I nodded and she seemed to relax. I really hoped that I had made the right decision. We left the bathroom and headed to class.

At lunch I met Quinn at her locker and together we walked over to the kissing booth. Finn had only just gotten there as well. He looked at the two of us strangely.

Just as I placed our money down on the table Sam came running over saying he wanted to watch, after all Quinn was his girl friend.

I took the plunge and went first. It wasn't what I had expected. Finn's lips were a little dry and cracked on the sides. It wasn't bad for my first kiss, but when it was all over I think we could both see that it was a little weird.

Quinn went next. Her kiss with Finn seemed to linger a little longer than it should have, but Sam didn't seem to notice so I let it go. The three of us began to walk away when Quinn realized she had left her purse back at the kissing booth so she ran back to get it.

"Well that was just a little weird" I laughed with Sam as I recalled the kiss.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Its hard to explain, but I really don't want to ever do that again" I laughed.

He laughed along with me. When Quinn got back we walked into the cafeteria to eat.

Things seemed to turn very strange in glee after that. Santana had returned and was wearing her 'I know something you don't know' face and that only meant she was up to no good.

There was even more tension between Finn, Rachel and Quinn then ever before.

It was a good thing that Artie and Mike's performance for Brittany and Tina distracted us for a little while. Finn and I performed our song after them.

"**I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan  
though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
it's in our nature to forget what matters"**

"_How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them"_

"**It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
and it's always getting better  
It's gonna take some time to get it right"**

"_**Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love"**_

"**If I forget to get the door  
remind you that you're beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
if I ever hurt you it's not my intention"**

"_Cause we're gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
and baby I got yours"_

"_**Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love"**_

We finished it off and took our seats. It was hard not to notice Finn sneaking glances at Quinn through out the song. I was definitely going to have to have a talk to my friend later.

When the bell went and Finn rushed to his locker, he made it near impossible to follow.

"Hey Finn where's the fire?" I asked when I finally caught up to him.

"Its nothing I just have to be somewhere that's all" he rushed.

"Wow slow down I got to talk to you about something" I stood in front of him.

"Ok shoot" he said standing still.

"I wanted to ask what's going on between you and Quinn." I asked flat out.

"Nothing is going on" he replied a little too quickly.

"Really, because I'm sensing that there is" I looked him dead in the eye.

"I swear there is nothing going on" he assured me.

I nodded and watched him run off towards the auditorium. I thought about following him, but then I thought better and headed home.

The next day in glee both Finn and Quinn didn't look very good. Both of them looked like they were going to puke. Santana seemed awfully please with herself over something.

"Mr. Shue I don't feel well" Finn said

"Me either" Quinn added.

"You two don't look well at all maybe you should go to the nurse" Mr. Shue agreed.

Santana laughed a little to herself before she opened her mouth for evil.

"Looks to me like they have mono, you know the kissing disease" she said smugly.

"I was there when she kissed Finn and they both seemed normal" Sam shot at her.

"Yeah and I kissed Finn too and I don't have mono" I added.

Santana looked at me with pure hatred and it might have affected me if she didn't do it so often.

Mr. Shue sent Quinn and Finn to the nurse and we continued with the lesson. It was Tina's turn to perform, but she got so emotional that she didn't get to finish it.

I didn't see Finn or Quinn for the rest of the day so I assumed they both went home. When school was finished I started walking home. I hadn't even made it ten meters from the school when a car pulled up beside me.

"Hey Amy do you want a lift?" Sam asked from the driver's seat.

"Sure" I smiled and jumped in.

We made small talk in between directions to my house. It was about fifteen minutes and we were there. I thanked Sam and got out of the car. I waved goodbye and walked inside. I found mum asleep on the lounge. I quickly put my stuff away and grabbed a blanket from the linen cupboard and covered her over.

I walked back to my room and turned the computer on. I logged on to my email for the first time in weeks and sorted through the junk.

There were half a dozen emails from subscriptions I had signed up for, but one email stood out like a sore thumb.

It was addressed to the entire glee club. I clicked on it to open it up. I was shocked at what I read, I clicked the link at the bottom because I couldn't believe it.

The link took me to Jacob Ben Israel's blog page. There in bold letters was the biggest scandal to ht the glee club since Quinn's pregnancy. It read,

Glee scandal to rule them all!

If being a teen mum wasn't bad enough, it seems one Quinn Fabray has sunk so low as to go behind her boyfriends back and secretly meet her ex.

That's right Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray it seems are giving there romance another shot, but this might be news to Quinn's current boyfriend and Finn's buddy Sam Evans.

Will there be a big throw down between the two footballers like there was between Finn and the father of Quinn's baby Noah Puckerman? Well stay tuned to find out!

Right after the entry was a picture of Quinn and Finn kissing in the auditorium in the same clothes they were wearing the day before.

I knew something was going on, but the bad thing was now so did everyone else including Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was not looking forward to going to school after the email I had received, but I knew we all had to face the music, no pun intended. I did not want to be Quinn at this point in time. It wasn't the first time she had cheated on one of her boyfriends and Finn of all people knew that really well.

More than anything I felt bad for Sam, we all knew he really liked Quinn and then all this happens. I had a sick feeling that Santana was behind this.

When I got to the choir room I wasn't surprised I didn't see Quinn or Finn. I assumed they were both at home still very sick. I did however find a very emotional Sam. He had his head in his hands. My heart broke a little inside seeing him like this. I followed my instincts and did the first thing I felt was right. I sat down beside him and hugged him tightly.

It was the worst week in the world to find out your partner was cheating on you especially when Valentines Day was the next day.

"You ok?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question.

"Not really, I really though she was different" he sighed.

"It sucks, it really does" I said patting his shoulder.

"You have no idea"

"Your right I really don't" I agreed.

"I think it hurts more because it was with a friend, but I never thought Finn would be the one after she hurt him in the same way" he explained.

He was right; Quinn had been the one to cheat on Finn so Finn knew the pain he had caused Sam. They both did and they still went and did it.

The other glee members walked into the room cautiously, all of them expect Santana, who strutted into the room like queen bee. She was the only one that didn't avoid the hot topic of the moment.

"Hey Sam, I guess once a cheater always a cheater" she laughed to herself.

I was glad that Sam ignored her; she was really starting to push my buttons. I was glad when Mr. Shue called the class to order. We didn't do too much; I think Mr. Shue could sense the mood in the room.

Sam seemed to mope around school the whole day. Mercedes and I told him he should just go home away from the whispers and staring eyes, but his pride got the better him. He didn't want anyone to take pity on him, he was too proud for that.

By the end of the day I think the whole school had heard about the glee scandal as Jacob Ben Israel referred to it as. Sam couldn't avoid the looks anywhere, especially when they were from the teachers as well as the students.

Just before the end of school, Sam got called into Miss Pillsbury's office. I'm sure she wanted to talk to him about the situation, but I doubted he would talk to her.

When I walked out of school I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was Kurt calling me.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?" I answered.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"You mean the Quinn, Sam and Finn triangle?" I replied.

"You know very well that's what I mean" he laughed.

"I thought you of all people would know, after all you live with Finn" I laughed along with him.

"So it is true then" he sounded shocked.

"I guess so; a picture says a thousand words"

"Well in that case bring Sam along to breadsticks tomorrow night" he said.

"Why what's happening tomorrow night?" I asked curiously.

"The Warblers and I are throwing a lonely hearts club performance" he chuckled.

"Sounds awesome are you asking everyone?"

"Of course, so you better be there" he laughed again.

"You know I will be" I assured him.

"Ok well I'll see you there"

We said goodbye and I hung up the phone. I spotted Sam walking over towards his car so I ran over to ask him. When I caught up to him I had to catch my breath. He laughed at me as I gripped the car so I could catch my breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah", I breathed, "Kurt wanted me to invite you out tomorrow night"

"I think I might pass" he said.

I figured he must have thought that Kurt was asking him out on a date or something.

"I meant he is inviting us all out to breadsticks because the Warblers are performing" I explained.

"Oh ok, sure sounds good" he smiled.

"Awesome, I'll let him know" I smiled back.

I went to walk away and head home when he called out to me. I turned around and he was holding my bag. I blushed in embarrassment; I hadn't even realized I left my bag behind.

"Thanks" I said taking my bag out of his hand.

"Its ok, do you want a lift?" he asked.

"Sure" I thanked him again and got in the car.

We drove down the road to my house in silence. I was too embarrassed to even make small talk this time. When we got to my house and pulled into the drive way.

Mum's car wasn't here again, I was so used to being alone sometimes I thought it might not be the best thing.

"Did you want to come in for a drink or anything?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not" he said as he turned the car off.

He followed me up to the porch and into the house. I put my bag down by the door and lead Sam into the kitchen. I grabbed the juice out of the fridge and poured two glasses, handing one to Sam before taking him back into the living room.

"So is your mum working?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yeah she works the night shifts" I explained.

"Don't you get scared staying here by yourself at night?"

"Sometimes I do, especially when there is a storm" I replied.

"I hate storms too" he smiled.

Sam stayed for a little while longer and then he headed home to his place. I walked to my room to start on my homework. I had just sat down when my phone went off in my bag. I sighed and walked over to get it.

I checked the caller Id before I answered it; it had become a habit now. The number was Finn's so I answered.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked hoarsely.

"No, but I'm annoyed that you lied to me about it" I said shortly.

"I'm sorry, but what did you want me to say?" he sighed.

"I don't know, maybe the truth" I really hated people that lied.

He didn't say anything for a while. I was beginning to think that he had hung up the phone till I heard him sigh again.

"I don't want to be you when you go back to school" I told him.

"I don't want to be me right now" he coughed slightly.

"How's Quinn?" I asked I was sure he had spoken to her.

"She feels horrible and really doesn't want to face Sam"

"Well she is going to have to sooner or later" I reminded him.

Again he didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what he hoped to get out of this conversation. The truth was I was siding with Sam on this and I didn't like taking sides.

"Finn I have homework" I broke the silence.

"Ok sure, I'll talk to you later then"

He hung up the phone and I groaned. I had only really known these people for about two weeks and here I was being pulled into all this drama. It was definitely one of those times I wish I had stayed away from the Glee club.

Once my homework was done I made some dinner, leaving some aside for when my mum got home. When it was all cleaned up I had a shower and went to bed. I was glad when the day was over.

I woke up earlier than I would have liked the next day and was even early for school which wasn't like me at all. I sat by myself in the choir room as the couples all walked in together.

Tina was holding a big bunch of roses that Mike had given her, Brittany was carrying the cutest teddy I had ever seen from Artie. I smiled as even Mercedes walked in with a really pretty card she had received from a secret admirer. I guess today wasn't going to be so bad. Santana was even being nice for a change, which was another plus on the day.

Everyone seemed to have received Kurt's invite to the evening's events. It was going to be nice to be able to spend the day with some friends for a change.

Sam was the last one to enter the room; he was holding a single rose in his hand. The room looked at him strangely as he walked over and sat next to me.

"Someone buy you a rose?" I asked him curiously.

"No I bought this for you" he smiled and handed me the rose.

"Thank you, but why?"

"Because you actually cared enough to listen to me yesterday instead of just gawking at me" he replied.

"You didn't have to do that" I blushed, well aware that the entire room was looking at us.

"I know, but I wanted to so Happy Valentines day" he smiled again.

I was so shocked; I had never received a Valentines Day gift before. Even though Sam was just a friend it was still really sweet. I hugged him and thanked him again.

Tina and Mercedes pulled me aside before class started and asked about what was going on with Sam and me. I told them exactly what he had said and what we had talked about the day before. They both thought it was cute and dropped the subject.

The day went by pretty smoothly and by lunch all we talked about was what Kurt had install for us. Even Rachel seemed in a good mood, she hadn't glared at me once the whole day. It was like some sort of record.

We all agreed to meet out side Breadsticks at six and we would all go in together. Sam offered to pick me up on the way since he was already picking up Mike and Tina and Tina only live about three houses down from me. I agreed so Tina invited me to get ready at her house so it would be easier when we got picked up.

When school was over I walked home and grabbed my things that I was taking with me to Tina's. I left a note for mum so she knew where I was going to be if she got home before I did and locked the door and headed for Tina's.

She greeted me happily at the door when I arrived. I learned that both her parents were out at work. We walked down the hall way to her room and sat down on the bed.

"So Sam seems to have taken a liking for you" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"We're just friends" I assured her.

"Well I think he likes you" she said matter of factly.

"I don't think so, beside technically he is still dating Quinn" I pointed out.

"We all know that has ended" she replied.

"I know but even if he did like me, I may not know a lot about dating, but I know what a rebound girl is and I don't want to be that"

She nodded accepting my answer. I didn't think that Sam liked me; we were just friends nothing more. Its not that I didn't like Sam, but he was dating my friend even if their relationship was practically over.

Tina decided to wear one of her fancier black dresses. She traded her boots for a pair of small heels and pulled her black and blue hair up half way.

Me, well I chose to wear a dark purple dress that stopped just above my knees. I had black flats and a black cardigan over the top and I had my brown hair straightened and pulled to the side.

We both applied a little make up and waited in the living room for the boys to arrive.

Sam and Mike arrived around six thirty. Mike was in the front so Tina and I climbed into the back. The drive to Breadsticks wasn't long at all.

Kurt was greeting us at the door with Blaine by his side. They seemed pleased that almost all of our glee club came out to support them.

"Amy you came" Kurt smiled pulling me into a hug.

"Of course I did" I smiled.

"I love your dress by the way" he whispered as we walked into the restaurant.

He led us to an empty booth that was fairly close to the stage. Tina and Mike took one side of the booth leaving me and Sam with the other side.

Behind us sat Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Brittany and on the other side of us were Puck and Santana. As much of a bitch Santana was, it was nice to see her out here with us in stead of making a joke about it. I think it may have been Puck's idea to come though.

Even Mr. Shuester had come to watch with coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury was here with her boyfriend Carl.

When everyone had arrived and were seated Kurt walked up to the microphone to address us all.

"On behalf of the Dalton Academy Warbler's, I would like to welcome you to the first annual Lonely hearts club"

We all clapped and there were quite a few cheers from the audience. I smiled up at Kurt as he continued. He winked at the McKinley kids and went on.

"So let's kick things into gear" he said before taking his place with the others.

Blaine took a step forward and smiled before beginning there song.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
Id like to know, cause here I go again 

I love you, I love you,  
I love you, I love you, 

I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me  
Now can't you see,  
what's wrong with that  
I need to know, cause here I go again 

I love you, I love you

Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)"

We all applauded them as they took a bow. It really brightened the mood in the room and it was nice to be out with friends.

After the performance Kurt came over and sat with us. While Blaine was off mingling with the other people, Kurt explained to us about Blaine's performance in the Gap for this guy he liked, when Kurt though he might have been the one that Blaine liked.

Before we could talk more about it, Blaine came over to claim Kurt so he could introduce him to some people. I knew Kurt would bring this up again the next night, when we had our girl's night.

I turned back to table and noticed Sam watching me intently. I thought I might have had something on my face, so I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

As soon as I walked in the door I ran to the mirror and checked. I really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone. I looked over my appearance, but it was the same as when we had left. So I walked back the booth and re took my seat. I was just in time for the Warbler's last performance.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked as the Warbler's took the stage.

"Yep, everything is fine" I smiled.

When everyone had settled down, the Warbler's began to sing again.

"Saying I love you,  
Is not the words,  
I want to hear from you,  
It's not that I want you,  
Not to say but if you only knew,  
How easy,  
it would be to show me how you feel,

More than words,  
is all you have to do,  
to make it real,  
Then you wouldn't have to say,  
that you love me,  
Cause I'd already know,

What would you do,  
if my heart was torn in two,

More than words to show you feel,  
That your love for me is real,

What would you say,  
if I took those words away,

Then you couldn't make things new,  
Just by saying I love you,

It's more than words,  
It's more than what you say,  
It's the things you do,  
oh yeah,  
It's more than words,  
It's more than what you say,  
It's the things you do,  
oh yeah,

Now that I've tried to,  
talk to you and make you understand,  
All you have to do,  
is close your eyes,  
And just reach out your hands,  
and touch me,  
Hold me close don't ever let me go,

More than words,  
is all I ever needed you to show,  
Then you wouldn't have to say,  
that you love me,  
Cause I'd already know,

What would you do,  
if my heart was torn in two,

More than words to show you feel,  
That your love for me is real,  
What would you say,  
if I took those words away,  
Then you couldn't make things new,(no no)  
Just by saying I love you..."

When the boys had finished, they all took one last bow before the band took over. All the couples made their way to the dance floor to share a Valentines Day dance together. I thought it was really sweet.

I sat back and watch, when before I could say no, Kurt was pulling me up and over to dance with him.

I had to laugh at myself, Kurt was such a good dancer and I was sure I had two left feet, but he stuck with me counting the steps as we went along. At the end of the song he thanked me for the dance and Blaine stepped in for the next dance.

Blaine was a less conventional dancer when compared to Kurt. He spun me around in circles and I could do nothing but laugh along with him. Sam cut in about half way through the song.

"Mind if I finish this dance?" he asked Blain and I.

"Not at all" Blaine stepped aside.

Sam took my hand and continued where Blaine left off. I could feel myself blushing as we danced with the others. To my Left Tina was winking at me and to my right Mercedes gave me a thumb up.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight" Sam said as he spun me around.

"I was only the messenger, Kurt was the one who invited you" I reminded him.

"I know, but if anyone but you had asked me I probably wouldn't have come" he laughed a little as I stumbled.

"Well I'm glad you came" I laughed along with him.

"Me too" he smiled.

We took turns dancing with everyone well into the night. Eventually we decided it was time to leave, that and the Breadsticks workers wanted to go home. Sam dropped of Mike and Tina first since their housed were closer to Breadsticks. When we pulled into my driveway I saw mum had finally got a night off.

"Thanks for driving me home again" I said as a got out of the car.

"Its not a problem" he assured me.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said over my shoulder as I walked up to the door.

I waved as he drove back out the drive way and down the road. When I walked inside I found mum in the kitchen. She had just made herself a mug off coffee so I knew she hadn't been home very long.

"How was your night Hun?" she asked.

"I had more fun than I've had in a long time" I giggled a little.

"That's great sweetie, I'm really happy you've finally got some friends" she smiled.

"Yeah me too" I smiled along with her.

I got a glass of juice from the fridge and sat down at the table with mum. She looked at me over her mug and watched me carefully. It was like she was trying to figure something out in her head.

"So are the girls still coming over tomorrow night?" she asked finally.

"All of them except for Quinn, she has come down with mono" I explained.

"Well its good that she is staying at home" she agreed.

"I thought so too, she really didn't look well the last time I saw her"

"All right then, better get off to bed you do still have school in the morning" mum ushered me off to my room.

I stopped off at the bathroom first to wash off the make up and brush my hair. I got changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up it was only because my alarm was ringing loudly in my ear. I groaned and rolled over to silence the stupid thing. I sluggishly pried myself out of the comfort of my bed and made my way to the shower.

When I was dressed and ready for school, I went over the house to make sure that everything was in place and not a mess for when we came home from school.

I found that mum had left e a note on the fridge for me; she knew I always went to the kitchen before I left.

_Amy,_

_I left some money for pizza in the usual spot, order as much as you like. There is extra for drinks and stuff._

_I probably won't be home tonight, so please make sure that you clean up any mess._

_Thanks sweetie_

_Love mum xoxoxo_

I folded the letter and left it on the counter. I grabbed my bag and locked the door as I walked out. I had just made it to the end of the drive way when I familiar car pulled up beside me.

Sam wound down the window and smiled at me as I looked in curiously.

"Want a lift to school?" he asked.

"Sure, beats walking any day" I laughed.

I threw my bag into the back seat and hopped into the passenger's side of the car. Sam waited till my seatbelt was on before driving off. When we got to school, he pulled into his usual spot and parked. We both grabbed our bags from the car and walked to the lockers. Not once did I miss the curious eyes watching us as we walked by.

I grabbed my books out and walked with Sam to the choir room. It seemed the mood from the night before hadn't quite worn off yet. Tina and mike seemed to have brought the dancing to school with them.

I walked over to Mercedes and Brittany and sat in the empty seat between them.

"Ok ladies are we all set for this evening?" I asked.

"You know it" Mercedes smiled.

"What's happening tonight?" Brittany looked at me strangely.

"Your coming over to my house remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming" she laughed.

It wasn't long before Tina joined us. Rather than sitting on a chair, she opted for sitting on the floor in front of us.

"So I was going through my movies and I found the perfect movie to bring tonight" she bounced excitedly.

"Well are you going to tell us or not?" Mercedes joked.

"Nope you're going to have to wait and see" she laughed.

We all laughed along with her. A part of me really wished I had made friends sooner. It was only now that I could really see what I was missing out on.

Things didn't go how I had panned them. We all hoped the day would fly by and it would be the end of the day before we knew it, but that's not how things went.

The day dragged on and on and when lunch rolled around I thought the day would never end. Coach Sylvester wasn't making things easy for us either. I still didn't understand her hell bent need to destroy the glee club.

When the day finally did end my mood had diminished some what, but when that bell finally rang all the excitement came flooding back. I met the girls at the choir room since it was the most central part of all our routines and from there Mercedes drove me and Brittany to my house in her car, while Mike followed us with Tina. Kurt was going to meet us their after he dropped his stuff off at home.

When we arrived I had the girls dump there stuff in my room and we sat down on my bed and gossiped.

"so Rachel has been nagging me all day to tell her what we were up to" Mercedes told us, "I swear that girl needs to learn to take a hint"

"I hear she is thinking about planning her own party or something" Tina continued.

"like anyone would go to that" Mercedes laughed.

"Santana yelled at me for coming, but I don't care" Brittany added.

"why did she yell at you" I asked angrily.

"because she wasn't invited, but I don't care you're a lot nicer than she is"

"awe thanks Brit" I said as I hugged her.

We continued gossiping about anything and everything, from Jacob ben Israel's blog, to the skanky cheerio's and Neanderthal footballers.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked down the hall to the door, leaving the girls to continue there talks.

I opened the door to find none other than Kurt smiling at me, I however, wasn't expecting to see Finn standing behind him.

"hey Kurt, the girls are down the hall in my room" I greeted him.

"Excellent, I will leave you two to talk then" he smiled and made his way to my bedroom.

I walked out on to the porch and closed he door quietly behind me. I sat down on the step and Finn copied my lead.

"your looking better" I said to him in almost a whisper.

"yeah the doctors said im not contagious any more" he replied.

"that's good"

We sat in silence for a good five minutes until Finn eventually broke the tension.

"I just wanted to appologise again, you were right I should have been honest thts what a friend does" he said so quickly that the words jumbled together.

"its ok" I assured him.

"the truth is, I don't think I ever stopped caring for Quinn" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"well they do say that one never forgets their first love" I smiled.

"yeah I guess not" he muttered.

I figured that the others were probably wondering what the hell we were doing, if they weren't already listening at the door, so I stood up and once again Finn followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girl's night was great, Finn left not long after we ate the pizza. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Kurt and I watched movies well into the night. It was only after crying our way through the Notebook that we decided to call it a night. We all slept around the living room. Mercedes and I crashed out on the floor while Tina and Brittany sqeezed onto the lounge leaving Kurt on the recliner.

The next day we were woken up to the smell of bacon and eggs. We all walked into the kitchen to find my mother was the reason for the delicious smell. She was still in her work uniform, so I new she had not been home for very long. She smiled at us as we sat down at the table. She placed the food in front of us and we began eating.

"Morning kids" she smiled, "I thought you might like some breakfast"

"Thanks Mrs. Johnson, this is great" Mercedes thanked my mum.

"My pleasure kids" she smiled again before heading upstairs.

Everyone went home around lunch time, my mum had gone to bed and they didn't want to wake her. I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up our mess in the lounge room and finishing off my home work for the week. The girls offered to help me, but I assured them I could handle it.

The rest of my weekend shot by so fast, it was beginning to feel like it never happened and before I knew it, it was Monday morning and I was up getting ready for school again.

I sighed into the mirror as I brushed the knots out of my hair. I eventually gave up and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Once I was satisfied I grabbed my bag and walked out the door locking it behind me.

I walked into the choir room and sat down on one of the chairs at the back and waited for everyone to come in. it wasn't long before the room was filled up with the glee kids. I watched as Rachel and Finn waited at the front of the room for everyone to enter.

"Ok well now that Valentines Day is over I can proudly say that the kissing booth brought in $350 to the glee club" Finn stated happily.

"Well that great Finn that will pay for half the ticket to nationals" Mr. Shue smiled taking the money from Finn.

Finn took his seat nest to Artie while Rachel stayed standing. She did her usual Rachel speech and then began singing, only this time I found myself singing along.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

We all joined in with Rachel, if felt like she really let down her walls in this song. It was really not like Rachel, and I actually liked this Rachel.

I assumed this was the close off of Mr. Shue and his love song week, but in bringing that into reality the low that comes after Valentines Day.

By the end of the day the usual glee couples were, well I guess the word lacking seems to fit in well. There was none of the usual spark between them. I'm pretty sure earlier I saw Tina choosing to play angry birds over Mike chang and his abs. I could tell this week was going to be interesting.

Things were still very awkward. Sam and Quinn still hadn't officially broken up and that seems to make Santana bitchier and Finn more persistent. I still hadn't spoken to Quinn about the incident, I guess I was just waiting for her to come to me; it wasn't exactly my business to pry.

I didn't have to wait long. As I walked out of the choir room to my locker at the end of the day, Quinn pulled me aside.

"Do you think we could talk?" she asked.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Library?" she suggested and I nodded.

We walked to the library in silence and made ourselves comfortable in one of the study rooms. I waited for Quinn to talk first but I got the impression that wasn't going to happen.

"So what's up? I started.

"I just wanted you to know that what happened with me and Finn wasn't planned or anything" she began.

"Ok" I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"I didn't mean to lie to you or anyone for that matter and I really don't know how I feel about Finn at the moment" she sighed.

"I guess I'll tell you the same thing that I told him, you never truly forget your first love" that's what my mum always told me.

"Please don't get me wrong I love Sam, or at least I thought I did, after all this I just don't know about anything anymore" Quinn placed her head in her hands.

"Its something that you have to work out yourself, before someone else gets hurt"

Quinn drove me home after our talk. It was a silent drive; we didn't even try to make small talk. Quinn just needed to figure out her head.

Mum was at work as usual when I got home. I got started on my homework and got most of it done before going to bed. I didn't bother making dinner, I just wasn't hungry.

Tuesday came along and on the board in the choir room was the word anthem. I took the empty seat between Sam and Brittany, and I was surprised to see Quinn sitting on the other side of Sam. I figured they must have been talking. Mr. Shue waited for us all to settle before beginning.

"Ok who can tell me what an anthem is?" he asked.

"That's easy, it's the bottom of an ants pants" Brittany exclaimed proudly.

"So close" Mr. Shue went on to explain about anthems.

There was a snort from the back of the room, it had gone unnoticed that Coach Sylvester was sitting in on our glee session. Mr. Shue explained that coach Sylvester was going to be with us in glee for the rest of the week. Which of coursed earned a few groans.

When Mr. Shue finished talking Sam stood up and walked to the front of the room. He wasn't dressed in his usual letterman jacket, it had been replaced with a purple hoodie and his blonde hair brushed forward. It was like he was channeling Justin Beiber and it was a little weird.

"Ok so things have been a little weird the last couple of days, so I'm trying out something new" he smiled at everyone, "I give you the Justin Beiber experience"

Ohh wooaah _[x3]_

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
we're just friends, what are you saying?  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
my first love broke my heart for the first time  
and I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I couldn't help but giggle a little at Sam's awkward dance moves, but I had to give him credit he really nailed his Beiber impression to the t.

The Glee girls were almost going gaga for Sam as he sang and while Finn seemed a little disturbed by the song choice, Artie, Puck and Mike seemed to have little gears turning in their heads.

The bell went after Sam finished his song signaling classes were soon to begin. I walked with him to my locker as we both had biology first up and I kind of wanted to see how he was doing.

"So interesting choice of outfit' I noted as we got to the lockers.

"Yeah I used to think Beiber was for losers till I realized how much influence he actually has" he smiled.

"What ever tickles you're fancy" I laughed and he laughed along too.

He might have been laughing on the outside but I could tell that's not what he was feeling on the inside. The light that was usually in his eyes when he smiled just wasn't there.

"How are things with Quinn?" I asked not avoiding the subject any more.

"A little weird I guess she told me that she was choking on a piece of gum and Finn was helping her" he explained.

I was a little shocked that Quinn would think Sam to be that gullible. I thought surely he wouldn't believe such a story. I figured he just didn't want to believe that his girlfriend had cheated on him with his friend.

"I see" was all I could really manage with out getting too angry.

I was really starting to like Sam; I guessed he really did love Quinn.

"I'm still not so sure what I'm going to do" he sighed.

"Well you just gotta do what makes your heart happy" I shrugged.

I closed my locker and the two of us walked to biology. We talked about the new batman movie that was coming out excitedly. We were both certain that it was going to be an epic movie.

We took our seats towards the back of the room and continued our discussion.

"We should totally go to the midnight screening when it comes out" I suggested.

"Yeah that would be awesome" he agreed smiling.

"We could invite the other glee kids or we could go just us" I suggested nervously, "if you want that is"

I wasn't sure what processed me to ask such a thing, but I was practically dying inside while I waited for him to answer. I was pretty sure the blush on my cheeks was obvious as well.

"You know what, just we actually sounds great" he grinned down at me.

"Cool well we shall confirm dates when the movie is closer to being released"

I tried to stay as clam as possible on the outside but really I was absolutely wrapped with his answer. I knew I probably shouldn't be after all he was still technically my friend's boyfriend, but I really couldn't help myself.

The rest of the day went my rather smoothly I guess. There was still a lot of tension and awkwardness between the glee club and having coach Sylvester there wasn't helping one bit.

To be honest I was actually happy to go home. Mum had the night off so we sat up and watched terrible reality TV and laughed at the people who thought they were cool. I really did miss spending time with my mum.

"So how is school?" she asked during one of the ads.

"It's actually not too bad" I told her.

"Well I'm really happy to hear that "she smiled, "so when are you inviting the kids over again?"

"I'm not sure actually we haven't really talked about it" I replied.

"Well they are always welcome over"

We both went to bed not long after that. I went to bed with no idea of what the next day would bring, but I had a feeling it was going to be interesting. Boy was I right.

As usual I was one of the first to arrive in the choir room. I was talking to Tina about what my mum and I had talked about the night before when they entered.

Sam was dressed in a Beiber get up similar to the one he had worn the day before only this time Puck, Artie and Mike were also dressed like Beiber. I snorted and laughed out loud at their attempt to give Puck the Beiber hair do, it was just plain funny.

"What's this?" asked Mercedes.

"We are the new and improved Justin Beiber Experience" Sam announced.

"We have a song we would like to sing" announced Artie.

"Its not really an anthem, but anything Beiber does is gold" Puck explained.

Before we knew it we found ourselves in the auditorium and the Justin Beiber Experience had taken the stage.

For you I'd write a symphony,  
I'd tell the violin,  
It's time to sink or swim,  
Watch them play for ya,  
For you I'd be, (whoa oh)  
Running a thousand miles,  
Just to get to where you are.

Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
giving you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody

Every day,  
I bring the sun around,  
I sweep away the clouds,  
Smile for me.  
I would take,  
every second, every single time,  
spend it like my last dime.

Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
Givin' you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
Anything you want,  
I can bring; give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want,  
I can't find cause,  
Money can't find me,  
Somebody to love (oh, oh)  
Find me somebody to love (whoah ohh)

I need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I need somebody to love.  
To love, to love.  
Is she out there? _[x3]_  
I just need somebody to love.

The boys danced the same awkward dancing that Sam had done the day before, but this time they were more coordinated than he had been.

The girls screamed as they sang and danced, I just stood back and smiled. Finn still didn't look pleased at all. I sat down next to him and turned to speak.

"He Finn" I smiled.

"Hey Amy" he sighed.

"What's on your mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well I just don't get it, yesterday the guys said Beiber was lame and yet today they think he is a legend"

"Honestly I think it's just a faze" I told him.

"You're probably right"

I watched as he stared intently at Quinn as she watched and cheered for Sam and the other glee guys.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked.

"I've tried but she keeps telling me she has to decide" he replied not taking his eyes off Quinn.

I just nodded. The boys finished off their number and we all clapped and cheered. Mike helped Artie down and the two of them were swamped by there girlfriends. Puck walked over to Rachel and Mercedes, both girls gushing over his performance.

Quinn was speaking with Sam, smiling brightly. I could feel a hint of jealousy rising up underneath my skin, but I pushed it back down again.

Quinn smiled gain before walking over to me. We went to leave when I noticed Santana whispering something in Sam's ear and strutting away. I guessed she wasn't finished ruining everyone's lives yet. One could only imagine what she was secretly planning and we all knew it was never going to be any good.

When Thursday came and things were still the same I figured Santana had just been messing around and things might actually go back to being remotely normal. How wrong I was.

Coach Sylvester and tricked Mercedes and Rachel into having a diva off, which backfired on her and kind of brought the two girls closer as friends. I was a little disturbed at the lengths she would go to when trying to sabotage the Glee club.

So when we all got together and sang to a My Chemical Romance Anthem with Coach Sylvester which she suggested mind you, I was a little shocked to say the least. She even started us off.

Sing it out  
Boy, you got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they gonna kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it,  
living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the passer  
Ruling for the ones who want to get away

Keep running!

Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Girl you got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world

It was actually kind of fun singing and running and dancing around the stage until we realized that she had pushed the director of Vocal adrenaline, one of our major competition at regional's down the stairs to get his job. She really did have it in for Mr. Shue.

After school, Quinn, Brittany and I were walking to our lockers after glee that afternoon. We were going to head over to Quinn's to do some homework and needed to grab our things before we left.

We noticed Sam putting his things in his locker, so Quinn walked over to talk to him. I tried not to make out that I was listening by focusing intently on the contents of my locker.

"Hey, so I'm really excited about spending time with my boyfriend tomorrow" I could hear the smile in Quinn's voice.

That was until Sam slammed his locker and turned to her.

"We're not doing anything tomorrow and I'm not your boyfriend" he said harshly.

"What? Why?" Quinn asked confused.

"Because you can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for Finn" she stated.

"But I want to be with you Sam" she pleaded.

"Too bad, sorry" he went on to say something in Navi and then muttered something like "Santana said I'm not allowed to speak that anymore.

"Since when are you doing what Santana says?" Quinn demanded

"Since we started going out" he replied and with that he walked away.

Brittany and I walked over to Quinn. Brit put her arm around her to comfort her, but she just shrugged it off.

"Umm can we reschedule this study date I'm not feeling well" Quinn muttered.

"Sure" we replied and she walked away.

I looked up at Brit and sighed before chasing after Sam. I caught up to him just as he got to his car.

"Sam wait up!" I called out.

He stopped and turned, looking a little relieved when he saw it was just me.

"Hey Amy, everything ok?" he asked.

"What just happened back there?" I puffed.

"Well honestly it was something I should have done days ago"

"Ok but what is this about Santana?" I questioned.

"If you must know new girl, thems fishy lips are now mine" Santana declared from behind me.

She walked over to Sam and wrapped her arm around his shoulder like he was her property and glared wickedly down at me like I was beneath her.

"You got a problem with that? Or you just jealous" she smirked.

I shook my head; this was low even for her. I looked over at Sam a little disappointed.

"I'm happy if you're happy Sam" I paused to give Santana my best evil look, "but you could do a lot better"

I didn't wait for her snarky comment back, I just walked home. The afternoon was a blur and I was happy when it was finally late enough for me to just go to bed.

I woke up thanking the stars that it was Friday. I was so ready for this week to be over. I walked into the choir room only to find Santana sitting on Sam's lap with her face glued to his.

The Jealosy began to show its ugly head again. I ignored it the best I could and sat down next to Finn and Mercedes.

"ok when did that happen?" Mercedes asked.

"yesterday sometime" Tina assumed.

"yeah, so his last girlfriend cheated on him, doesn't mean he has to lower his standards" I shrugged and smirked as I could feel Santanas glares hit me in the back.

Mr Shue called us all to attention as he sat down at the piano in front of the class. He explained about Coach Sylvesters scheme, but still seemed pleased to have an anthem to add to out regionals set list.

I noticed Rachel getting a little edgy a couple of seats in front of me. She stood up and looked at Mr Shue.

"not that im not a fan of My Chemical Romance or anything, but I don't think that this song is going to do" she stated.

"your only saying that because its not a song only your can sing" Mercedes countered.

There were quite a few nods from people agreeing with Mercedes, but I actually wanted to hear what Rachel had to say.

"no its just, we need a song that is amazing and I just don't think that it is going to cut it against the warblers or vocal adrenaline" she continued.

"well Rachel what do you propose we do?" Mr Shue asked.

"I think we need to write our own songs" she explaimed.

It wasn't such a bad idea after all even if it did come from Rachel. I could see Quinn nodding in agreement but we seemed to be the only two that were. So Mr Shue put it to a vote.

Rachel, Quinn and Myself all voted for original songs, while all the others voted for My Chem. I was a little disappointed to say the least, but something told me that this wasn't going to stop Rachel. I think it was the look of determination in her eyes that we so often saw when she wanted her own way.

We could all tell that this wasn't the end of Rachels original song idea, we hadn't heard the last of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was beginning to seem like the Glee Club was just one big love triangle. When you looked at the group dynamics nearly everyone had been with someone else in glee. For example, Puck had been with Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Mercedes. Quinn had been with Puck, Finn and Sam. Rachel had been with Puck and Finn. Santana had been with Puck, Finn, Sam and even Brittany. Mercedes had been with Puck and Pre openly gay Kurt. Artie had been with Tina and Brittany.

It was just a little crazy; it was like Mike and I were the only ones who hadn't been with everyone. Mike having only dated Tina and that relationship was still going strong and then there was me; I had never been in a relationship.

There was one thing that wouldn't leave my mind and that was the horrible jealous feeling I felt towards Sam and Santana. It had hit me in the face like a ton of bricks, after all this I was starting to like Sam. At least that's how it was feeling, and I guess it annoyed me that out of all the girls he could have dated he chose the queen of the sluts herself.

It certainly wasn't the best way to realize that you had a crush on someone, especially your first real crush after all.

If things in glee weren't weird enough they were about to get weirder. Principal Figgins had approached Mr. Shue and had volunteered the glee club to perform at the alcohol awareness week's school assembly that was coming up.

Of course it didn't stop there; the one and only Rachel Berry had decided she was going to throw her own party while her parents were away for the weekend.

I was walking along side Artie and Mercedes when she got a call from Santana.

"Is anyone even going to this thing?" she whined.

"We'll go if you guys are going" Mercedes told her.

"She did say there would be alcohol right?" Artie asked.

"One sec I'll check with puck" Santana conference called him.

"Go for Puck" he answered.

"Are you going to Berry's party?" she asked.

"As long as there is booze and I'm not the only one there sure" he replied.

The next thing I knew the six of us were standing face to face in the middle of the hall way.

"Ok so the Rachel Berry train wreck extravaganza is a go" I stated.

We all nodded and then headed off in all directions to the classes we had.

I walked into Spanish and noticed Mr. Shue hadn't arrived yet. I took my usual seat next to Finn and smiled as I sat down.

"Hey Finn" I said as I pulled my books out.

"Hey" he replied

"So are you going to Rachel's party?" I asked him.

I wasn't sure if he would go since things weren't exactly ok between them at the moment.

"I've been thinking about it, so probably" I watched him take his things from his bag.

"Yeah I think I'll go, not for the alcohol but more or less to see the inside of Rachel's house" I joked.

Finn laughed so loudly people began to stare. I knew he had already seen the inside of Rachel's house but for the rest of us it was still a mystery.

"So how are things with Quinn?" I asked next.

"Things are ok, but nothing is really happening at the moment" he explained.

I nodded and we began copying the notes from the board into our books. I hadn't even noticed Mr. Shue come in let along write things on the board.

"What are you doing after glee today? I asked randomly.

Finn looked at me rather puzzled before replying to my question.

"Nothing why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I suggested.

Little did Finn know there were some ulterior motives to me asking this? Yes I liked hanging out with Finn, but I was kind of hoping he might be able to answer some of the questions I had been having about Sam.

Finn seemed to relax at my suggestion. I watched him let out a breath and smile.

"Sure you wanna hang at mine or yours?" he asked.

"Either way is good with me" I shrugged.

I secretly hoped he would say his; the last thing I wanted was my mum walking in while I was asking my friend about a guy I think I might like. She would have a field day with that kind of information on me.

"Well Kurt and Blaine will be at mine so how about we go there?" Finn finally suggested.

"Sounds awesome" I agreed.

It would be good seeing Kurt and Blaine, I figured if Finn wasn't any help with my questions then I could always ask one of them. Kurt would probably have all the answers. I also wanted to see if they were going to be at Rachel's party as well.

I sent my mum a text saying I would be hanging out with friends after school, which she was more than please about.

I spent the rest of the day thinking of ways that I could bring up my questions about Sam to Finn without being all kinds of weird. I mean how was I supposed to ask him about the feelings I found myself developing for Sam, I mean it was all still new to me as well.

I met Finn at his locker after putting my books back into my own. We walked to his truck, which was one of the last vehicles in the parking lot. It probably would have looked a little sus just the two of us walking to his truck, but most of the students had already left by this time. The drive to Finns wasn't a long one, so we didn't have to make any of the awkward small talk.

When we arrived at his house Kurt came straight out the front to hug me hello, with Blaine not too far behind him. I smiled up at the both of them. After all our hellos, the four of us walked into the house and sat down in the kitchen. Carole was preparing dinner and smiled as we walked in.

"I was wondering when we would see your face again" she greeted me.

"It's nice to see you again Carole" I smiled.

She really was a lovely lady. She felt almost like a second mother to me and that was something big.

"So come to hang out with the boys" she asked putting something into the oven.

I nodded as Finn stood up from the table. He smiled at me before turning to his mother.

"We're gonna go hang out in the basement" he told her.

She nodded and Finn took me down to his room. I sat down on one of the chairs while he sat down on the bed. It was quiet, but it wasn't awkward which was a plus.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask some advice" I looked at my hands.

Finn raised his eyebrow at me and waited for me to continue.

"Ok so I have this friend" I began.

"Is this friend in glee?" he asked straight away.

"Maybe" I replied, "she thinks she may like a guy and doesn't know what to do".

"Ok so it's a girl and she is in glee, that narrows it down" he joked.

"Finn you're not helping" I laughed.

When he finally got control of his laughter, he put on his serious face. Well it would have been if Finn could actually have a serious face.

"Has this got anything to do with you and Sam?" he finally asked.

"Yeah" I sighed, "the girls had me convinced that he could actually like me".

"Yeah I was getting that feeling too" he agreed.

"I didn't wanna say anything to him because he was still dating Quinn and all but I think I really like him" I told him honestly.

It was at that moment that Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs to where we were. I could tell that they had at least heard the last part of the conversation by the look on Kurt's face.

"Isn't he dating Santana at the moment" he asked.

Finn and I both nodded as Kurt sat down with us. I groaned loudly and sunk deeper into the chair I was on.

"I just don't know what to do, I've never felt this way before" I muttered.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah really" I sighed.

We sat and talked for ages trying to think of the best way for me to either confront Sam or at least deal with how I was feeling. We came to the conclusion to just see what happened between him and Santana. Kurt assured me that there was no way it was going to last very long.

Santana was a man eater and there was no way she was going to change her ways, not for anyone.

Carole insisted that I stay for dinner which was fine with me, it beat cooking for myself again. I had to admit she was an amazing cook and we all new it.

Finn dropped me home not long after dinner. Mum was in the shower so I called out to her that I was home before heading into my room to finish some homework.

My mum came in after she had finished her shower to check up on what I was doing.

"How was Finn's?" she asked sitting down on my bed next to me.

"It was good, got to see Kurt and Blaine again" I told her not really looking up from my work.

"That's good", she smiled, "you should have your friends over for dinner one night"

I looked over at her as she smiled. I had never really wanted to have friends over. It was different when it was just the girls, but all the guys from glee together, well things might get a bit out of hand.

"I don't know mum, they can be a bit of a hand full"

"Hey if your not comfortable then that's fine, I was just thinking that your birthday is in a couple of months and maybe we could have a party this time" she shrugged.

That reminded me that I hadn't told mum about Rachel's party on the weekend and I wasn't going to go with out her knowing. Not that she would have minded.

"How about we talk about that closer to my birthday" I smiled, "but I wanted to ask you something".

"Go on" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well one of the girls from Glee is having a party on the weekend and I was hoping I could go" I explained.

"Is there going to be alcohol?" she asked straight up.

"Yes but I'm not going to drink mum" I whined.

She knew I wasn't into alcohol, but she was still going to be a mother.

"Who else is going?" she went on.

"Everyone from Glee and Kurt and Blaine, and Finn and Kurt aren't drinking either" I added that so she knew I would have a ride there and back.

"Well if Finn can drop you home then I suppose." She agreed.

She hugged me tightly before heading off to bed. I didn't want to imagine what time she was going to have to get up. It wasn't long before I went to bed after that.

I kept playing the afternoons conversation over in my head. Maybe Kurt was right, maybe this whole Samtana romance wasn't going to last long. I felt a little bit of hope rising inside of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

So Saturday afternoon was upon us, I was waiting for Finn to pick me and head over to Rachel's. I sat on the step and waited, mum had already left for work and I couldn't be bothered waiting inside.

I wasn't waiting long when the familiar truck pulled up. I smiled over at a waving Finn and grabbed my bag and walked over to the truck. I threw my bag onto the back seat and jumped in the front.

"Hey "I greeted him.

"Hi, so you ready for this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smiled as we drove off.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from my house to Rachel's, but with all the anticipation it felt a whole lot longer. Finn parked out the front of the house behind Mike's car and the two of us walked up to the door. Rachel greeted us excited to see Finn and a little annoyed that I had arrived with him, but lead us down to the basement all the same.

Rachel's house was a little like how I had pictured it. It was very neat and organized and a lot about her. Even down to the basement. It was what she referred to as their Oscar room, where she explained they had Oscar parties and she gave performances for her neighbors.

Most of the Glee club was here minus Blaine and Kurt who weren't far behind us. Everyone sat awkwardly around the room. Rachel turned to us and handed each of us two purple tickets.

"These are your drink tickets, now there is two drinks per person and tonight we will be serving wine coolers" she said as she pointed at the small ice bucket.

"Ah Rachel we're gonna go" Artie said as Brittany wheeled him to the door followed by Mike and Tina.

"What? Why? The party is just getting started" she pouted.

"Dinner reservations" Tina muttered.

"This Party blows" Santana yelled from Sam's lap.

"Yeah we can't get a buzz from two wine coolers" Puck said walking over to us.

"But it's all we have" she sighed.

"Please let me break into your dad's liquor cabinet" Puck pleaded.

Rachel finally nodded and Puck disappeared for a few moments before returning with a handful of bottles. He placed them all on the table with the other drinks and soon enough everyone who was trying to leave was back in the room.

I was sitting to the side with Finn when Kurt and Blaine arrived. I was happily drinking my lemonade when Blaine offered me some of what ever he was drinking, which I declined. I could see what the booze was doing to everyone else.

Rachel was leaning on Finn as he pointed out the different types of drunks in the room. She was being what he referred to as a needy drunk. Quinn was calling Puck all sorts of things in one corner, Tina and Mercedes were sitting on the floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter. Brittany was stripping for Artie and Mike was dancing around.

After Finn's little speech, right when he thought he was getting through to Rachel she yelled out spin the bottle. Finn groaned but the two of us joined the circle anyway. Puck spun the bottle first and it landed on Kurt so he demanded a re-spin which Kurt was more than happy to agree with. On the second spin he landed on Santana and after a minute of them getting it on it was mike's turn. He luckily enough landed on Tina. It was then Finn's turn, he landed on me and gave me a simple kiss on the cheek, which I was fine with.

Then came my turn, I leant forward awkwardly and gave the bottle a spin. My heart nearly stopped when the bottle landed on Sam. We both leant forward but instead of a kiss on the cheek like Finn had done Sam actually kissed me on the lips.

It was exactly how I thought it would be. His lips were soft, not dry like Finn's had been. It was like fireworks were going off in the background and it was only the two of us in the room. It would have been the most perfect kiss had it not been for the taste of alcohol on his breath or the fact that he was there with the devil herself.

After what felt like the longest time of my life we pulled apart and sat back. The look on Sam's face would probably have mirrored mine. I blushed as he smiled at me and distracted myself b watching Rachel spin.

She landed on Blaine and we all giggled and cheered a little. They were both very drunk and Blaine being gay and all.

"Blaine Warbler I'm gonna rock your world!" Rachel slurred.

The two of them leant in and it was on. After a couple of minutes o could see it was making Kurt a little uneasy, but they soon broke apart.

"I think I have a new duet partner" Rachel cried jumping to her feet and walking up to the stage on one side of the room.

Finn, Kurt and I sat back and watched as Rachel and Blaine sang.

_[Blaine]_  
You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new

Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too

_[Chorus]_  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
You think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

_[Rachel]_  
I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you

The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do

_[Chorus]_  
Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me

Don't, don't you want me?  
You know I don't believe it  
When you say that you don't need me

It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry

Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

_[Repeat x3]_  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?  
Don't you want me, baby?  
Don't you want me, ohh?

Don't you want me, baby?

By the end of the song Tina and Mike were dancing in the back ground, while Mercedes, Quinn and Puck were singing along on the floor and Sam and Santana were making out across the room. Artie had a half naked Brittany in his lap and she laughed loudly.

The night continued much like this. Around 2am Finn drove me home, while Kurt took an almost paced out Blaine back to their place. I think everyone else was staying at Rachel's.

I thanked Finn for the lift and headed inside. He made sure that I actually got through the door before he drove away. I had to say it had been an interesting party to say the least.

When Monday morning rolled around I could see that some of the glee club were still wearing there hang over's. Practically everyone was wearing dark sunglasses as we walked into the choir room.

As I sat down Quinn rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. She was looking a little green.

"You feeling ok?" I asked.

"Like my head has been run over repeatedly" she grumbled.

"And thus is the reason I don't drink" I laughed.

"Or a life" Santana snorted from the back of the room.

I shot her the best dirty look I could muster. While trying to think of something to say. It was safe to say that Santana had finally pushed me over the edge.

"At least my life wont get me herpes" I shot at her.

"Excuse me?" she spat.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know being a tramp affected your hearing" I was standing facing her now.

"Oh it's on, and in case you didn't know I'm from Lima heights" she was practically in my face, "and that's the bad side of town"

"So what your lack in respect is supposed to frighten me?" I shrugged not showing how truly freaking out I was.

"No but what I'm going to do to your face should" she pushed me backwards.

"Sorry sunshine, but it doesn't", I pushed her right back.

That's when the words ended. She pushed me back harder this time almost making me trip over Artie. So I pushed her back harder again, making her stumble around one of the chairs.

She shot back up and was about to charge at me, when Sam walked into the room and saw what was happening. He quickly stood between us holding one arm out to keep Santana back. By this time Quinn and Mercedes were both standing on either side of me.

"Let me at the little prude" Santana growled trying to push past Sam.

"Come on knock it off" he told her.

"Are you seriously going to defend her?" she glared at him.

"Hey what's going on?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked into the room.

That was all it took for everyone to take a seat. We all knew it wasn't anywhere near over especially when it came to Santana. Mr. Shue looked at us strangely before choosing to just ignore what ever was happening before he entered.

After glee the girls and I walked to our lockers together since we were all that far from each other.

They were still talking about me standing up to Santana, like it was something great. Really she just got on my nerves one to many times.

"Seriously you just keep surprising me" Quinn smiled as we walked to class.

"How is that?" I asked her.

"You just seem like this quiet shy little girl on the outside, but somewhere under all that came what we saw today" she explained.

"Like I've been saying, she just pushed me one too many times" I sighed.

"You know it's not over right?" Tina pointed out.

"Yeah I figured that" I replied honestly.

After that we all went off to our classes. There was talk at lunch about what song we could do for the alcohol awareness assembly. After a couple of hours we put together a routine and at the end of the day performed it to Mr. Shue.

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol

Ay she say she usually don't  
But I know that she front  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don't wanna seem like she easy  
I ain't saying what you wont do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feeninn deep inside  
Don't lie now

Girl what you drinking ?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on yo butt what ?

You don't even care now  
I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol

Oh see  
She spilled some drank on me  
And now I'm knowing she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
No telling what I'm gonna do  
Baby I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your life when I get inside.

Girl what you drinking ?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it  
Fill another cup up  
Feelin on yo butt what ?

You don't even care now  
I was unaware how

Fine  
You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol  
Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol

The fact that a lot of the kids had been drinking made me wonder how the hell they were dancing and singing so well on the spinning stage platforms. It was making me nauseous and I was completely sober.

We all stood in a line someone seemed to be holding up the person next to them. Mr. Shue looked at the weary group a little concerned.

"Guys that was great, I could even believe that some of you were actually drunk" he said.

Puck and Mike hi fived each other as Mr. Shue went on.

"The only thing is that song glorifies alcohol and that's not what this week is about" he finished.

Looks like it was back to the drawing board. Everyone headed home after that.

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. I was still waiting for Santana to make her move, but it wasn't until Thursday that it actually came.

We were all sitting as a group in the cafeteria and it was almost the end of lunch. Sam and I had the next class together so we headed off to the lockers to get our books. Sam walked over just as I was closing my locker and we turned to head to class when we came face to face with Azimo and Karofski.

"Sup Evans" Azimo nodded at Sam.

"Guys, what's up?" he said looking at the two strangely.

"This Amy?" Karofski asked.

I nodded not sure where he was going with this. He smiled and turned to Azimo who had the same smile on his face.

Before either me or Sam could stop them two grape slushies were thrown in my face. I squealed as the ice cold liquid slid down the front of my shirt. I tried to wipe it away from my eyes, but the stinging had already set in.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled and pushed Karofski.

"Present from your girlfriend" he chuckled and the two walked away hi fiving.

"I'm so sorry" Sam said wiping more slushie from my face.

"I'm fine" I said brushing him away.

Sam guided me to the girl's bathroom and then ran off to find one of the girls. He came back minutes later with Tina and Mercedes.

The girls cleaned me up getting all the slushie out of my hair. There was no saving my shirt though. Luckily I had my gym clothes with me, I changed into my gym shirt and waited for class to be over. There was no way I was going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me this way.

"That girl is gonna get it" I muttered to Tina.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but when I figure it out she won't know what hit her"

This was a determination I didn't even know that I had inside of me. It was a little scary, but at the same time it wasn't like I was going to let her push me around. I was done letting that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I got home that afternoon I was still fuming about what had happened. The whole walk home all I could think about was how to get back at Santana, but I wasn't a mean person so coming up with mean ideas was something new to me.

Mum was sitting at the kitchen table drinking what I assumed was coffee. She smiled at me as I came in and I forced a smile back. I'm pretty sure she knew I didn't mean it. I dumped by bag by the door and went and sat at the table with her.

"Rough day sweetie?" she asked over her mug.

"You have no idea" I grumbled.

"Well I have tonight off so how about we head over to breadstix for dinner?" she suggested.

"Sure mum sounds like a nice change" I brightened up a bit.

"Well go do some homework and get ready we'll leave at 6:30"

I nodded and headed to my room, picking up my bag on the way. I had just sat down at my desk and was about to pull out my history work when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out curiously to see a text from Kurt.

_**What a day, kill me now! Xoxo**_

I smiled at his use of 'hugs and kisses' at the end of what would be considered a disturbing message.

_**Tell me about it! Wanna compare?**_

I sent back before continuing to get my things unpacked. It wasn't long before I felt the vibrate again from my pocket.

_**Blaine and Rachel are going on a date**_

Well I didn't expect that one. At sat there for a moment wondering if I had missed something in the last couple of days. Blaine was definitely gay, but going on a date with Rachel?

_**Well that's not exactly what I expected**_

I got a reply before I could even think about putting my phone away. He was really on the money today.

_**I know right, what about your day?**_

I shook my head still trying to comprehend Rachel and Blaine dating.

_**Got into a bit of push and shove with Santana and she got Karofski and Azimo to slushie me.**_

Which got me back to feeling annoyed when thus lead to me wanting to get even again and not knowing how.

_**Wow are you ok? She really is Satan!**_

I laughed out loud a little and shook my head. Honestly the devil had nothing on Santana.

_**I'm fine, just trying to think of ways to get her back and failing miserably**_

This went on for a little while after. Kurt had some ideas on how I could seek my revenge, but none of them ended well. For some reason all of Kurt's ideas involved rotten fish. Hiding a rotten fish in her locker, putting a rotten fish is her backpack when she wasn't looking or my personal favorite wrapping her cheerio's uniform in a rotten fish, that skirt would smell for weeks. Alas I wasn't keen on walking through school with any kind of dead fish in my possession.

What sucked for the both of us was that both our horrible days had something to do with the person that we liked a lot. I knew deep down though that Blaine would realize that he was truly gay and that Rachel was definitely not the person for him, but when it came to Sam I really didn't know what to think at this point.

Dinner with mum was nice. It was rare to have her home for a night, but for us actually to go out somewhere was really special. I think she knew that I needed to get out and to stop thinking for one night. She made sure to keep me from even thinking about thinking with her crazy work stories and lame jokes. She really was one of a kind.

We both knew that the fun from the night was going to be short lived. The next morning when I got up she had already left for work. The worst part of all was that today was the day of the alcohol awareness assembly.

When I got to the choir room I was actually surprised to find that I was one of the last ones to arrive apart from Rachel and Puck. I took a seat next to Mercedes not missing the accomplished smirk from Santana's face. If she thought I was just going to give up she had another thing going.

She stood up and began walking over to where we were sitting, stopping to smirk down at me.

"How'd you like my little present yesterday?" I could see how pleased she was with herself.

"It was great, how did you know my favorite flavor was grape?" I smirked back.

She glared and me and walked off not before muttering for me to watch my back. That obviously wasn't the reaction she was hoping for. I watched from the corner of my eye as she sat down in Sam's lap and attached herself to his face.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?" Mercedes whispered to me.

"Not on your life" I said shooting a sideways glance at her.

Tina moved to sit on my other side. She pulled out a list she had written from back when she had wanted to get back at Santana and handed it to me. I laughed a little, her ideas were similar to Kurt's only instead of fish she had live bugs. Live bugs in her locker, live bugs in her bag, it was almost like they were on the same wave length.

"Have you been talking to Kurt?" I asked her handing back her list.

"Not lately why?" she asked.

"Only because the two of you have similar ideas, but he favored rotten fish" I smirked.

"I knew I liked that boy for a reason" She smiled before moving to sit with Mike.

When everyone had finally arrived Mr. Shue put us to work straight away. Even he looked a little worse for wear and that wasn't like him. Rumor had it that he and coach Beiste had gone out on the drink the night before.

By the time the assembly was happening we finally had something put together that we were all happy with. The glee club stood back stage as principle Figgins introduced the other guests. I was starting to feel really nervous. It was the first time I had actually performed in front of a crowd that wasn't the glee club.

I wasn't the only one. Apparently for their nerves Rachel and complied a drink of everything that was left in her dads liquor cabinet and mixed it with Oreo's and cough syrup. She said it was going to help the nerves, but it just seemed to make them look ill.

"I don't feel very good" I turned to see a very pale Brittany.

"Are you ok Brit?" I asked.

She shook her head. This was bad she was the main in our performance. She was going to be singing lead and dancing. I thought maybe a little courage might help her and then I had a nasty idea.

"You'll be ok Brit, your awesome" I patted her back, "but if you feel really sick would you throw up in Santana's direction?"

She smiled. I felt kind of bad, but if she really was going to be sick I didn't want her throwing up in my direction and it just so happened that Santana was on Brittany's other side.

We all gathered around and waited as principle Figgins thanks the finally guest and introduced us.

"And now to finish of the assembly we have the New Directions performing the hit single by Ke $ Ha, Tik and also Tok"

There was a light clapping that went dead the moment we took the stage. I watched Brittany, who still didn't look any better and waited for the music to start.

'Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy (Hey what's up girl)  
Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (Let's go)  
Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
Tryin on all our clothes clothes  
Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
Goin up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don't stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh'

Things seemed to be going really well, everyone was pretty much in sync even for those who had been drinking. Well I guess that was too good to last.

'You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up'

"I don't feel so good" Brit mumbled to me.

"We have to keep going" we did.

How bad would it have looked if we could do the assembly because the kids had all been drinking, which the whole thing was supposed to deter them from doing just that.

'Now, the party don't start till I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Im'ma fight  
Till we see the sunlight  
TiK ToK, on the clock  
But the party don…'

And that's when it all went bad. Brittany took one look at me before turning and throwing up all over Santana.

Santana screamed, but then threw up herself. Everything just stopped. Santana walked off I'm assuming to get cleaned up, while the rest of us just stood there.

"Everybody drink responsibly" Brittany said to the school.

We all took that as our queue to leave and practically ran back to the choir room.

we, and by we I mean the people that drank, were going to be in so much trouble it wasn't even close to being funny.

So when we were all called into Principle Figgins office the next morning, we were prepared for the worst. He sat at his desk serious faced while we all waited for him to yell or lecture us until he was blue in the face. I wouldn't have been surprised if he even suspended us.

"I just want to say that what happened on the assembly yesterday, was a big success!" he smiled cheerily.

I looked over at Finn who shrugged back at me. Apparently we weren't the only ones who were thrown off by this. Mr. Shuester himself looked stunned at Figgins.

"Today is the first day all year that not one single student at McKinley has come to school drunk!" he then clapped, "well done, I didn't know you were all such good actors!"

He then proceeded to hand out vouchers for free frozen yogurt, which we more than happily took of course. After a quick word to Mr. Shue, he ushered us out of his office so he could get on with what ever he does.

I knew this wasn't over, when we got back to the choir room Mr. Shuester proceeded to hand out a form for all of us to sign saying that we would refrain from drinking until after nationals, which I think was fine with all of us.

When the bell rang we all packed up our stuff and headed out into the hallway. I was walking and chatting with Finn as we had our next class together. As we turned the corner we came face to face with Azimo and Karofski holding slushie's once again. I groaned inwardly as Santana appeared between them.

"So I don't think you got my little message earlier Nerdlet" she smirked.

"Really is that so?" I played along.

"It is so and because of this I have enlisted my cronies here to try and get my little message across one more time "she looked between the two of them.

Jut before the throwing came, I put my hand up to stop them. I turned to Azimo and took the slushie from his hand taking a small sip from it. I turned and smiled at Santana before throwing the slushie in her face. She screeched loudly wiping the slushie from her face.

"Hmm, you know what I think I get it" I smiled handing the cup back to Azimo and walking towards the class room once more.

It actually felt good standing up to her. I still wasn't sure if it would ever be over, but for now I was content.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next week once again things got a little strange. It was now a week out from regional's and we still really didn't have our set list down. I was with Tina at the lockers getting our books I could see Brittany across from us doing the same.

Santana walked over to her not before shooting me

That look of hers that said 'watch it' and began talking to Brit. They talked quietly for a few moments before Brit walked away and Santana turned around to us looking a little concerned.

"Brittany is pregnant" she muttered.

"Oh my god Brittany is pregnant?" Tina looked at me.

We didn't realize that Puck was walking past and over heard us.

"It was only a matter of time" he said before continuing down the hall.

"Congrats dude" we heard him say.

"For what?" came the voice of Artie.

Tina and I both stopped and turned to look where Puck had walked off to and there the two of them were.

"Dude your girl is preggers! Your gonna be a daddy!"

Puck patted him on the back and kept walking. All the color drained from his face. He slowly wheeled himself to class. Well this day just got interesting.

Artie didn't look any better when glee came around. I think it was the shock of it all, but everyone seemed to be a little overwhelmed. It made me wonder if this s=is how they were when Quinn got pregnant.

"Artie are you ok?" Mr. Shue asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm not ready to be a dad" he muttered staring off into space.

"I'm sorry Artie I wanted to tell you" Brittany half hugged him.

"Wait Brittany are you pregnant?" Mr. Shue asked surprised.

"Definitely" she replied and turned to Artie again, "I was going to surprise you when they drop him off, I'm pretty sure it's a boy"

I looked at Tina confused. I was pretty sure Brit just said her baby was going to be dropped off.

"Wait babies don't get dropped off?" Puck said looking to see if everyone else heard her.

"Brittany have you been to a doctor?" Mr. Shue turned to her, "it's the only way to know for sure".

Brittany looked at everyone like they were being silly. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't need to see I doctor to know" she said matter of factly, "I just need to look out my window"

"Wait what?" I asked her.

"3 days ago a stalk built its nest on top of my garage, its clearly getting ready to bring me my baby" She told us.

Ok well I knew Brit was a little slower at times, but I didn't realize she still thought the stalk brought babies. I think that was a serious wake up call for all of us, especially Mr. Shue, because the next day our assignment for the week had become SEXY and he had enlisted the help of one Miss Holliday to help us out.

Rachel and Quinn were a little put off by the whole topic. The two of them and Miss Pillsbury had reformed the celibacy club so they could focus on themselves; well at least that's what they were telling us.

So Miss Holliday started us off with bringing to light the knowledge of some of the students in our little club.

"So Finn is it true you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?" She asked as Mr. Shue hit the piano with his fist.

"And Brittany is it true you think that stalks bring babies?" again Mr. Shue hit the piano.

"I get all my information from 'woody woodpecker' cartoons" Brit explained.

Miss Holliday went on about how when ever we have an encounter with one another it will always start with a touch. She turned to the bit and her song began.

"We've been here too long tryin' to get along  
Pretending that you're, oh, so shy  
I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high

Friday night no one in sight  
And we got so much to share  
Talkin's fine if you got the time  
I ain't got the time to spare

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
My my my my my  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Every growin' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit and stare  
Beggin' on my knees, baby won't you please  
Run your fingers through' my hair

My my my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine?  
Right or wrong, don't it turn you on?  
Can't you see we're wastin' time?

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Yeah

Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch? Yeah  
Do you wanna touch me there? Where? There, yeah, oh

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
There, there, there  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

Every growing boy needs a little joy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Beggin' on my knees, baby, if you please  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every growing boy needs a little toy  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)

I'm a natural man doin' all I can  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
Every Friday night I got to get my share  
(Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah)  
I'm waiting so long, yeah"

Like always with a good performance, we were all up and dancing around. It's hard not to when it's such a catchy song. Once it was over we all sat back down in our seats just as the bell went. Miss Holliday turned to us as we were leaving.

"just remember, when you have sex with someone, your having sex with everyone they've been with" she Smiled, "and everyone has a random"

What a note to end on I thought as we all walked off to classes. I guess feelings on the subject were a little touchy because the next day Mr. Shue was telling us that later on in the week the celibacy club was going to do their own performance. Now that was going to be interesting.

Quinn and I were sitting in the library running over some of our English notes that afternoon. We both could sense Rachel watching us from a few tables over but we chose to ignore her.

I had been meaning to ask Quinn about what was happening between her and Finn. I'm sure I wasn't the only one that had noticed their little moments in the halls between classes. I figure it was why Rachel was sticking so close by.

"ok what it going on?" I whispered so Rachel wouldn't hear me.

"what do you mean?" Quinn asked not looking up from her book.

"between you and Finn, come on its been weeks now you can't tell me nothing is there" I probed.

She looked up at me briefly and then back down at her book.

"fine we'll talk but not in the vicinity of man hands" she replied.

The two of us packed up our things and headed back to my house in Quinn's car. Mum was just about to leave for work when we pulled up.

"hey Honey how was school?" she greeted me.

"it was fine, this is Quinn by the way" I replied introducing Quinn.

"so this is the infamous Quinn, its nice to meet you sweetie" she smiled at Quinn.

"nice to meet you too" Quinn smiled back.

"ok you two I'm off to work, stay out of trouble" she said as she grabbed her keys and headed out.

Quinn and I left our things by the door before we retreated to the living room and sat down on the lounge. I waited for her to come clean about Finn.

"Ok so Finn and I have been hanging out a lot lately, but we have decided to wait until after regionals before we give us another try" she finally admitted.

"see we all knew this was coming, but it's nice to finally hear it from you" I nudged her.

"yeah, it would have been sooner, but Finn thinks Rachel is still 'fragile'" she explained.

"it's Rachel after all" I signed.

That was one thing I had learned about Rachel in the weeks I had known her, she never gave up on what she wanted even if it meant ruining things for everyone else. Like the whole incident with the new girl Sunshine Corazon. Rachel actually sent her to a crack house because she felt threatened.

"look that's enough about me and Finn, what about you and Sam?" Quinn asked.

"what about me and Sam?" I tried to play dumb and failed miserably.

"oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him. You like him don't you?" she smirked.

"so what if I do, it's not like anything is going to happen" I mumbled.

"why do you think that?" She asked.

"for one he is your ex, two he has a girlfriend and three he doesn't see me that way" I explained.

Quinn looked at me like I was from another planet. She shook her head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Sam might be my ex but you are my friend and if he made you happy then I am fine with it" she hugged me slightly, "and if he can't see how awesome you are then he isn't worth it"

Quinn hung around a little longer after that before heading home after getting a call from her mother. After all my homework was done I sat down at the computer and signed in to see who was online.

Within seconds I got a message from Quinn.

**Quinnerella: **omg Rachel has been messaging me since I got home :/

**Amazing Amy:** about what?

**Quinnerella: **about why we were whispering about in the library

**Amazing Amy: **she really has too much time on her hands.

Quinn signed off to do her homework, so I started looking at songs we could add to out set list. I was reading through some lyrics when another window popped open.

**Samtastic: **hey Amy

**Amazing Amy:** not much just researching.

**Samtastic: **cool cool, how you been? We don't talk much any more

**Amazing Amy: **been fine, and that's because your gf hates me

**Samtastic: **she hates a lot of people. We should hang out

**Amazing Amy: **as awesome as that sounds it would probably make her hate me more

I left things at that. I wasn't going to get into it again with Santana in such a short time. What was even weirder to me was that Sam had asked to hang out just after I had told Quinn about how I felt. Now I believed in coincidences, but I could smell a snitch.

The next day when we arrived in glee, Santana and Brittany with the help of Miss Holliday put together a number for us.

(miss Holliday)

"I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life 

(all three)  
Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh...

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too 

(Miss Holliday)  
Well, I'm getting older too

So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down

And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down

I was surprised in how much feeling was coming across from Santana. It wasn't a side you normally saw with her. And then Rachel had to go and ruin the moment with a smart remark. That girl really had timing issues that was for sure.

That was just one of Rachel's many annoying features I suppose. At least she wasn't like this all of the time, just most of the time.

When glee was over we all headed off to our classes as usual. I was almost at the history room when I heard running and someone calling my name. I stopped and turned to see Sam heading over to me.

"wow you walk really fast" she joked.

"not usually" I laughed, "what's up?"

"I wanted to ask if I said anything wrong last night?" he asked.

"no you didn't, well not that I can remember" I assured him.

"you just went offline really quickly" he went on.

"I was just a little busy"

"are you sure?" he pressed.

"positive" I smiled.

We continued walking to class. Sam dropped me off at the room and went on to his own class.

At the end of the day the Glee club all met at the auditorium for the performance by the celibacy club. We were joined by Mr. Shue and Miss Holliday. I looked around at all the faces and noticed Puckerman was missing. I assumed he had picked up a detention somewhere down the line and let it go.

The celibacy club took the stage and low and behold there was Noah Puckerman. Puck in the celibacy club had to have been a joke. Puck was a man whore and just the thought of him being celibate was highly comical.

Miss Pillsbury and her husband Carl took the stage next. She walked up to the microphone and explained that this was their way of showing that there were other options out there for us.

_[Carl]_  
"Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight  
Gonna grab some afternoon delight  
_[Puck]_  
My motto's always been, "When it's right, it's right"  
Why wait until the middle of a cold, dark night?

_[Rachel]_  
When everything's a little clearer in the light of day  
And we know the night is always gonna be here any way

_[Quinn & Emma]_  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Looking forward to a little afternoon delight  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
And the thought of lovin' you is gettin' so exciting

Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

_[Emma]_  
Started out this morning feeling so polite  
I always though a fish could not be caught who didn't bite  
_[Carl]_  
But you've got some bait a waitin' and I think I might  
Try nibbling a little afternoon delight

Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight

_[Puck]_  
Be waitin' for me baby when I come around  
We could make a lot of lovin' 'fore the sun goes down

_[Rachel]_  
Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite  
Lookin' forward to a little afternoon delight  
_[Quinn]_  
Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite  
And the thought of lovin' you is gettin' so exciting

Sky rockets in flight  
Afternoon delight  
Afternoon delight"

It wasn't the choice of song I ever thought id be hearing from the celibacy club and apparently I wasn't the only one.

"isn't that an odd choice of song for the celibacy club?" Miss Holliday asked.

"no why? It's so good and wholesome" Miss Pillsbury disagreed.

"no it's about sneaking off for a nooner" Miss Holliday pointed out.

"exactly!, isn't a nooner having desert for lunch?" She turned to Carl.

Well that ended off another weird and wonderful day in glee. I think I was kind of glad the week was almost over. Hopefully we could get back on track for regionals now after all we still didn't have our set list sorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The unthinkable had happened again. Here we were sitting in the choir room like always only this time Mr. Shue had in his hand a letter from My Chemical Romance stating that we could not use there song for regional's. So once again the New Directions was back to square one.

"Who wants to bet Coach Sylvester is behind this" Mercedes pointed out.

We all agreed, this was definitely the kind of low level stuff that we have come to expect from coach Sylvester over time. We weren't about to put anything past her.

"I'm one step ahead of you" Mr. Shue explained.

He told us about how he confronted Coach Sylvester in the teachers lounge and she admitted that she had spoken to the drummer of My Chemical Romance and told him about what we were doing, so that's why they sent the letter saying that we couldn't use their song as one of our anthems.

Everyone seemed pretty guttered by the news a lot of Glee were actually looking forward to performing that song, everyone except Rachel that is. I could see the little clogs ticking away in that head of hers, she definitely had something running through her brain and we were about to find out what.

"Mr. Shue I think this is a sign" she said while everyone stared at her strangely.

"A sigh for what Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked.

"That we should write our own songs" She explained.

Everyone groaned and complained that it was a stupid idea, all but Quinn, Finn and Myself. I still thought that original songs still might be a fairly good idea. My theory was we could score better points with the judges; it takes more effort and dedication to write and perform your own songs. At least that was my opinion.

"I think Rachel has a point" Quinn piped up.

The chatter stopped and everyone had there eyes on Quinn. I knew what she was doing. If someone other than Rachel put forward the idea the others might agree with original songs. People just like disagreeing with Rachel because it was Rachel.

"We always do better under pressure and what better way then with original songs" she explained.

"I agree with Quinn and Rachel" Finn agreed.

"Me too" I threw in.

"Besides Rachel has already been working on a number" Finn continued.

"Oh no if we're doing original songs I think we should all get a chance to write something" Santana demanded.

Mr. Shue watched us all arguing about what to do, when he finally called us to attention.

"Ok looks like we're doing original songs" he clapped his hands together.

Rachel and Quinn had agreed to go off and write a song together while the rest of us were going to brain storm and come up with the second number we would perform as a group.

It was easier said than done. That night I sat down at my desk trying to think about something I could write my song on, but got nothing. Finn had said that a song was supposed to come from feelings with in you and yet I couldn't get what I was feeling on to the paper.

All I could think about at that moment was Sam and there was no way I was writing a song about Sam. I mean I'm sure everyone would know it was about him. Eventually I stopped arguing with myself and just wrote down what I felt.

I was actually surprised when I got my first verse and what I could use as a chorus. I hadn't realized how late it was, so I put my song away and got some sleep.

The next day in glee was supposed to be our first song writing lesson. Mr. Shue walked around handing out rhyming dictionaries to everyone. I walked over to Mr. Shue to talk to him about my song when we were interrupted by Santana.

"Hey Mr. Shue, me and Tina have been working on something already" she said getting up and walking up the front.

"Ok lets here it" he encouraged.

I guessed I would talk to him about it after and sat down next to Brittany. Tina got up and walked over to the piano.

"This song I wrote for my boyfriend Sam" she explained, "its called Trouty mouth"

"Wait what?" Sam asked a little shocked and confused.

He wasn't the only one. Mr. Shue looked surprised and maybe a little concerned, but the rest of the room had similar faces to Sam's.

I choked a little trying to hold back my laughter as I watched Sam look at Santana like she was crazy. I'm not sure if he was shocked that she had written a song about him or the fact she called it Trouty mouth. Either one was worthy of the look on his face.

Tina sat down and started playing a tune that she and Santana had been working on and Santana started to sing.

"Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth  
is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?  
Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips  
I love suckin' on those salamander lips  
Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red  
if you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head  
Wooh!"

"Ok enough with the mouth jokes!" Sam stood up angrily.

"What I wasn't finished?" Santana argued.

She was annoyed that she had been stopped like her song hadn't been offensive towards her boyfriend.

"We are not singing a song called Trouty mouth!" he yelled.

I could understand why he was so angry, if someone had written a song like that about me I would be too. It was rude, nasty and mean even if Santana didn't realize it the rest of us did.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Sam, but I good first try" Mr. Shue encouraged.

Santana looked uncertainly at Mr. Shue before she and Tina both sat back down in their seats. I'm not so sure about being a good first try, I mean if Trouty mouth was the best she could come up with, it made me wonder how the rest of us were going. The others went on trying to start their songs; hopefully they would be a little better than Santana's first attempt. I got up and walked over to Mr. Shue with my song out again hoping to get his critique this time.

"Hey Mr. Shue could a borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure Amy what's up?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping you would read what I have down for a song" I handed him the paper.

"Sure thing" he smiled.

I watched nervously as Mr. Shue read over my song and waited for him to finish. It felt like ages and all I wanted him was to either say yes its ok or no try again. Was it really that hard? When he finished reading he smiled again.

"This isn't a bad start Amy, I'd really like you to sing it for the others to see what they think" he handed back the paper.

"I don't know I'm not sure its ready for the others to hear just yet" I said shyly.

"Well see what you think later on" he patted me on the back.

I walked back over to where Finn was sitting. He looked at me like he wanted to ask what it was about, but I just shrugged it off. I'm sure he would try getting it out of me later.

I began to wonder how Rachel and Quinn were going. The two of them could barely get on during the best of days. I hoped they were having more luck than us.

Finn and I agreed we would do some more brain storming after school about our songs. I met him at his locker after the final bell and the two of us headed back to his. I sent Quinn a message letting her know, I didn't want her feeling weird about it.

On the way there he brought up what I was talking to Mr. Shue about in Glee that afternoon. I knew he wasn't going to drop it so I figured I may as well tell him.

"Ok so I was showing Mr. Shue a song I've been trying to write basically to see if I'm going in the right direction with it" I explained.

"That's cool, will you let me hear it?" he asked.

"I don't know Finn, its kind of about Sam" I mumbled.

"Wait you wrote about Sam?" he tried clarifying, "its not about his mouth is it?"

"Of course not" I laughed.

"Well that's reassuring" he laughed along with me.

"No, when I was writing I remembered you saying that it had to come from the feelings inside you" I went on.

"I see, so its about those feelings you have for Sam that your unsure about" he smiled.

I didn't really have to go on so I just nodded. I pulled the paper out of my bag and handed it to him when we pulled into the drive way. Once the car had been parked he opened the paper and started reading. He didn't take anywhere near as long as Mr. Shue did, but it was still very daunting watching him read it.

"I like it" he smiled handing the paper back, "its very open, and much better than a song about a headband"

We laughed again before heading inside. When we got through the door I left my bag with Finn while I went to say hello to Kurt. I found him sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes and a box of tissues on his lap. I walked over and sat down. I had never seen him so sad, it was heart breaking.

"Kurt are you ok?" I asked

"He's dead, Pavarotti is dead" he sobbed.

I looked over at the tiny bird cage Kurt had on a stand next to his desk and sure enough there was the little yellow canary lying lifeless on the bottom of the cage. My heart broke a little more inside. I knew how much Kurt cared about that little bird, he had since day one.

"Kurt I'm so sorry" I said as I hugged him tightly.

"He wasn't just a bird, he was my friend" he cried.

"I know he was" I said softly

I hugged him tighter and let him cry. I didn't know what to do or what to say to make things a little easier for him so I didn't say anything at all. After a while he asked to be alone so I slowly walked back down to Finn's room in the basement not sure of what to think. He took one look at me and knew something was wrong.

"Did you know?" I asked him in almost a whisper.

"Know what?" he seemed a little panicked.

"Pavarotti is dead" I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, "Kurt's little bird is dead"

Finn looked at me again, he sat me down on the bed and handed me some tissues before heading upstairs to check on Kurt. They may have only been step brothers a little while, but Finn still cared about him just like any brother would.

When he came back down stairs neither of us were really up for song writing so he drove me home. It was the most quiet drive I think had ever had, but what do you say in a situation like this. I thanked Finn as I got out of the car and I waved goodbye but didn't go inside. Instead I walked straight down to the convenience store around the block in search of a sympathy card for Kurt.

I found the perfect one as well and ironically enough there was a tiny yellow bird on the front. It read "losing a friend, a pet is not just an animal, its also a friend we have found when we least expect it. Losing that friend is hard. That friend is never truly gone though, not in your heart"

I was reading the card over when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned and came face to chest with Sam. He looked down at me with concern written on his face. I felt his eyes brush over me looking for any signs that I might be hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I felt the tears coming back. It wasn't so much about Pavarotti, but more about how hurt Kurt really was. He was my friend and yet I couldn't imagine what he was truly feeling on the inside.

"Come on lets go somewhere else" Sam steered me to the counter.

I paid for the card and the two of us walked down to a small park that was near by. We both sat down on a swing in silence, both us just gently swaying backwards and forwards. I had the card for Kurt placed safely in my bag where it would get crushed.

"By the card I'm assuming your pet died?" he asked.

"Not mine," I shook my head, "Kurt's canary"

"Oh "he muttered.

"He is just so sad and hurt at the moment and I didn't know what to say" I cried no longer able to hold the tears.

I felt myself being carefully pulled up from the swing and two strong arms wrapped themselves around me pulling me in close and not letting go. Sam hugged me tightly resting his head on my own. The warmness and comfort from Sam seemed to calm me down.

We stood there silently for a few moments. Sam just let me cry until I couldn't anymore. I was sure his letterman jacket would have been soaked from my tears. When we finally pulled apart he looked down at me, his blue eyes staring into my green.

"Kurt will be alright he is a strong whether he seems it or not and you don't have to say a thing, just be there when he needs you to be" he said.

I nodded and went to pick up my bag. I pulled out a pen and we both wrote in Kurt's card making sure to add that if he needed anything at all the two of us were going to be there. Sam walked me all the way to Finn and Kurt's house so we could drop off the card. We popped it into the letter box not wanting to interrupt anything and then Sam walked me back home.

I thought it was really sweet of him to care about me the way he did. After making sure I got home ok, Sam headed off to his own home. I headed straight to bed after the day we had I just wanted it to be over already.

The next day I had woken puffy eyed and red nosed from all the crying I had done the day before. So it was safe to say when I got to school I was a bit of a mess. I tried to make myself look as decent as I could under the circumstances.

Sam met me at my locker before glee, looking just as concerned as he had the night before. Said hello before getting my stuff that I would need for my first classes. He waited patiently there while I did.

"How you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better" I forced a smile.

It wasn't a lie, I was feeling better, but I still wasn't feeling like me. I really wanted to find Finn and make sure that Kurt was alright.

We walked to glee together. I sat down next to Finn and Sam sat on my other side. Before anything else I asked Finn how Kurt was doing this morning; he explained that he was going to break the news to the Warblers and Blaine today. I assured him Blaine would help him get through it. Blaine cared about Kurt, but I think in a different way than Finn or me. I was still surprised the two of them weren't an item yet.

Mr. Shue came into the choir room not long after and we went straight back into our attempts at song writing. We were all kind of glad when Mercedes said she had something she wanted to share with us. Everyone found a seat as Mercedes joined the band up front.

"Mama said get your ass out of bed  
I said hell to the no  
Said wash your grandma's nasty head  
I said hell to the no

They tried to take away my tots  
I said hell to the no  
Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots  
And I say hell to the no

Try to make me change my weave  
Well I got something up my sleeve  
It's a whole lot of

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no  
I said  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I'm not trying to diva out  
But this shows gotta stop so shout

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

Tell me I should eat my wheaties, you know what  
Hell to the no (Hell to the no)  
Tell me I'll come down with diabetes  
Hell to the no (Hell to the no)

Try to make me change my eats  
But baby that just isn't me  
I'm a whole lot of"

Sam and Artie were holding up signs they had just made that said Hell to the No in big bold letters. I laughed as they raised the signs to the music.

"Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no  
I said  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I'm not trying to diva out  
But this shows gotta stop so shout

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change  
If you don't like the rules don't play my game  
Talk to me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no  
I said  
Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I'm not trying to diva out  
But this shows gotta stop so shout

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

I'm not trying to diva out  
But this shows gotta stop so shout

Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no

Awe, hell to the no..."

We all applauded and cheered. It was such a Mercedes song and it managed to brighten my spirits. Even Mr. Shue seemed impressed by the song.

It was then I got the courage to get up with my paper and walked to the front. It thinks it was a bit of what had happened the day before as well, but for some reason I wanted Sam to know how I felt. I actually hoped he realized the song was about him.

"Umm its not anywhere near as good as Mercedes performance, but I've got a bit of a work in progress I wanna share" I looked over at the piano guy, I handed him the sheet music and he started playing.

The music was a lot slower that Mercedes had been before me. Not all of us could write amazing up beat pop songs like she had. I just hoped that they didn't judge me because of it

"Sitting back and watching as you enter a room

Feeling what I'm feeling but you don't have a clue

Waiting for the day that you feel like I do

Knowing that I'm dreaming its not hard to assume

Some days it feels like I am closer than I was before

To you showing that you care and I'm the one you adore

But then I second guess and I'm not sure anymore

When will my turn come?

When will it be my time to feel like the one?

To let myself be free

So I can truly be no one else but me

When will my time arrive?

So I can truly feel like I am alive

All I want to do is show

The side of me I want you to know

I just want you to see the real me"

I let out a shaky breath as I finished and looked over at everyone. Mr. Shue smiled and the other clapped. Finn walked over and congratulated me. He hugged me before leading me to sit back down.

I shot a quick glance at Sam to see if I could work out what he was thinking. His face looked a little confused. I started worrying that I had freaked him out or something. I pretty sure he noticed me watching him because he smiled softly down and me, before turning back to the front.

Mr. Shue stood up and walked to the front of the room. He clapped his hands together and smiled at all of us.

"Guys they were both amazing songs" he said, "but lets put them into the maybe pile for now"

"But Mr. Shue that song was awesome" Mercedes pointed out.

"I'm not saying it wasn't" Mr. Shue assured her.

I could see the disappointment written all over Mercedes face and she had every right to feel that way. I could understand why my song didn't get in but hers was truly amazing.

"I have another verse of Trouty mouth" Santana said excitedly.

Sam immediately held up the sign he made saying hell to the no and showed it to Santana who chose to ignore him. I'd be pretty touchy too if someone made a song like that about me. Mr. Shue settled us all down before he went on.

"Tell me what your all time favorite songs are?" he asked.

Everyone said the name of their favorite song out loudly and Mr. Shue took note. Brit made me laugh a little when she said my headband. It was Rachel's first attempt at a song and it wasn't very good.

"Now what do all these songs have in common?" he asked.

"They are all written about someone's pain?" I suggested.

"Exactly", he said excitedly, "now tell me what causes you guy's pain?"

We all sat and thought for a moment. Santana and Brittany looked over at one another.

"Well Coach Sylvester put dirt in our lockers this morning" Santana said.

This was true as Sam and I were walking to the choir room earlier we walked past Brit and Santana as they were confronted by Coach Sylvester. They turned to open their locker and were covered with dirt that had been concealed within.

"She literally throws sticks at me" Mercedes added.

"Yeah she told people I wanted to legally change my name to Tina Cohen-loser" Tina grumbled.

All the while Mr. Shue was writing these things up on the board. We read along while he was writing and once he had a list he turned to us again.

"And how does this make you feel?" he asked.

"Well at first it hurts, but then it just makes us want to win more" Finn answered.

We all nodded in agreement, it was true she was the most constant thing in the way of the glee club so beating her was always going to be top of the list. Mr. Shue then turned back to the board and wrote something else. When he turned back around we all got to read, 'loser like me'

"Guys I think we have our song"

We all got to work fitting lyrics to match up with our song name. It was easier than we had thought it would be, more than likely because we all had experience feeling this way. Once we got started the words just seemed to flow together and by the end of the day we had our group song.

I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Shue look more proudly at us, it was the first time I had known us all to work together with very little bickering. I hoped Rachel and Quinn were having as much luck as us.

I found Quinn at her locker that afternoon. She told me about how Rachel confronted her in the auditorium when they were supposed to be writing their song. Rachel just didn't know when to stop sometimes. Quinn explained about how after all the pushing Rachel did, she finally let out that her and Finn were kind of together and had been for a few weeks. Apparently she and Rachel got into a bit of an argument over it and Rachel went off to write the song on her own.

As harsh as it might sound, maybe this was this was the pain Rachel needed to write her song. Well at least a song that wasn't about her head band or being an only child neither of them was going to win us regional's.

I walked with Quinn to her car so we could talk a little longer before walking off in the direction of home. I got to the end of the block when I heard a familiar horn sound. Sam rolled down the window and smiled over at me.

"Going my way?" he asked.

"Only if your following me" I joked.

I knew why he was here so I didn't bother asking, I just threw my bag in the back and jumped in the front seat. He hadn't mentioned my song at all after glee so I just assumed he wasn't aware it was about him. I didn't bother to bring it up, so we just chatted about comics. He offered to let me borrow his latest Spiderman in exchange for my newest batman.

Sam came inside for a little bit while I grabbed the comic from my room for him. He was probably the only one who new about my collection other than my mum and was probably the only one who would ever know. Its not that I was ashamed, I just liked having these little things in common with him.

After Sam dropped me off at my house he headed off to his own. I wondered what Sam's place was actually like. I don't know anyone who had been there either. Maybe Quinn had been but I didn't know that for certain. In fact the only things about Sam's home life any of us were certain about was that he had a younger brother Stevie and a younger sister Stacy and he lived with both his mum and dad. That and that he moved to Lima from Tennessee because his dad was offered a job here.

I didn't think too much into it, it's not as if he was hiding anything from us. Sam was definitely not that kind of guy. I let the thoughts leave my mind and focused on homework and practicing for regionals after all it was just around the corner and I wanted to make sure I was ready.

This was a big thing no a huge thing and not just for the Glee club, but for me as well. It was going to be not just my first real show choir competition, but the first time I would sing in front of people who weren't my mum or the new directions.

The New directions had a lot riding on this, last year they didn't even place at regionals. This year though we were better prepared.

It was just a little sad we would be going up against Kurt and the Warblers. One of us was going to win and the other would miss out. They were our friends, but in the end only one team would come out on top.

For the glee clubs sake and Mr. Shue's I hoped it would be us. It would really be a big stick it to Coach Sylvester and might actually show her we aren't going to be pushed around, well not forever that is. We would just have to wait and find out.

It was going to be a long couple of days that's for sure.


End file.
